


A Cooperative Patient

by Leniam



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: AU sort of, Eventual Blow Job, Eventual Sex, Hannibal gives Will a hard time, Hannibal is Hannibal, Implied non-consensual, M/M, Manipulative Hannibal, Multiple times, Will Loves Hannibal, Will is a Mess, Will is annoying, Will isn't sure, pun intended
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-20 01:45:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 29,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8231824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leniam/pseuds/Leniam
Summary: Il rapporto tra Hannibal e Will in una ben più rapida evoluzione.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia è tradotta in inglese da  
> [BETWEEN-IRONANDSILVER](http://between-ironandsilver.tumblr.com/) qui  
> [A COOPERATIVE PATIENT - ENGLISH TRANSLATION](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10405437/chapters/22977165/)
> 
> Ho sentito la necessità di scrivere su questi due dopo tre o quattro puntate della serie viste.  
> L’ho fatto con una one-shot in cui non usavo neanche i loro nomi, mi bastava che l’ispirazione per i personaggi fosse tratta da loro.  
> Siccome non è stato sufficiente, ho scritto molto altro e a quel punto Will e Hannibal si sono resi necessari. E la one-shot (incastrata da qualche parte in queste pagine) si è trasformata in una seconda fic senza che me ne rendessi conto.  
> Questa storia ha origine nella prima serie, ma della prima serie travisa ogni cosa. Anche l’interno della casa del dottore che per esigenze di fic io considero sempre un unico edificio con l'ufficio quando in realtà sono due posti diversi. Ho cambiato il corso degli eventi come più mi aggradava e per questo mi dispiaccio, ma non tantissimo.  
> Hannibal è meraviglioso così com’è, non mi stancherò mai di dirlo, ma è un piacere trovare ogni scusa possibile per cambiare gli eventi e inventare nuovi scenari. Mai stata appassionata così di possibili AU e leggeri OOC. Leggeri, ma necessari.  
> La mia visione di Will e Hannibal differisce dall’originale già solo per come i due parlano. Principalmente perché non ho idea di come Hannibal sia stato tradotto in italiano, quindi ho adattato come meglio ho potuto. In più necessitavo che i personaggi fossero alla mia portata; io non sono né una filosofa, né una mente eccelsa.  
> Ad ogni modo sto scrivendo con gioia come una pazza e per me questo non ha prezzo.  
> Grazie in anticipo per il tempo che spenderete a leggere.  
>  
> 
> Len  
> [SCRIVO](https://len-scrive.tumblr.com/)  
>   
> Questo è un posticino ancora abbastanza spoglio dove intendo racchiudere tutto quello che mi passa per la mente su ciò che scrivo e che non dico qui. Spero anche un posto in cui poter inserire altri miei progetti per il futuro.

Capitolo 1

Will gli farebbe volentieri presente che lo spazio personale non va invaso a quel modo. E poi sempre, ad ogni occasione possibile.  
Hannibal pare usare la sua presenza fisica, piuttosto imponente fra l’altro, per stabilire qualcosa, come per deliberare il concetto piuttosto banale io sono qui, mi vedi?

E sì, cazzo, Will lo vede e ne è anche turbato.

La tecnica di Hannibal funziona a meraviglia.

 

* * *

 

Per esempio Hannibal gli ha detto che emana un cattivo odore.  
Mascherando il commento come la semplice necessità di Will di cambiare il dopobarba, ma di fatto il dottore l’ha prima annusato e poi rimbrottato sulla scelta del profumo. Ecco… Che bisogno c’è?

Considerando poi che ancora lì sta, alle spalle di Will, a incombere come una specie di elegante avvoltoio.

Will pensa che se emana un così cattivo odore sarebbe meglio che Hannibal si allontanasse, ma non c’è verso, così è Will stesso a svicolare e lo fa perché l’uomo lo agita.

Will deve ancora riflettere sulla dualità delle sue emozioni; il suo bisogno di correre allo studio ogni volta che si sente solo e vuole sfogarsi, contrapposto alla voglia di fuggire non appena Hannibal comincia a parlare.

Il dottore gli fruga nella mente, dà voce ad ogni suo più intimo pensiero meglio di quanto Will abbia mai fatto da solo in una vita, gli si avvicina, lo mette all’angolo contro la scala, la finestra, la scrivania, in una continua danza a rincorrerlo mentre Will scappa.

E lo tocca. Hannibal lo tocca come nemmeno le persone a Will care hanno mai fatto.

Nemmeno suo padre lo toccava, neanche per dargli un buffetto in testa.

Hannibal fa ben più di quello; una mano sulla spalla, lì piantata per secondi interi, altro che pacca veloce; o appoggiata sulla schiena, tanto che Will deve arcuarsi e camminare in avanti per sottrarsi; una carezza su un dito mentre gli sfila un libro dalle mani.

Qualche pomeriggio prima Hannibal gli aveva fatto alzare il mento e passato il dorso dell’indice sulla mandibola, mentre gli chiedeva se si fosse fatto quel taglio radendosi.  
Poi gli aveva elencato una serie di negozi che vendevano prodotti per la rasatura di qualità superiore a quelli del supermercato e si era offerto di accompagnare Will a sceglierli, se avesse voluto.

E Will ci aveva pensato su per due secondi prima di rispondere che non ce n’era bisogno, perché in realtà avrebbe voluto. Non usciva con qualcuno che potesse considerare amico da che aveva finito le scuole dell’obbligo.

Vorrebbe, ma non sa se può considerare Hannibal un amico.

“Will,” Hannibal si siede di fronte a lui, assumendo la solita posizione; proteso in avanti con i gomiti sulle ginocchia, le grandi mani congiunte. Will le guarda e per un po’ non vede altro. Sa che dovrebbe rispondere ad Hannibal, perché l’ha appena chiamato, ma non gli esce la voce.

Hannibal lo richiama. “Will…”

“Mh?” Will emette un suono, mentre nota che camicia e giacca di Hannibal si sono alzate e gli hanno lasciato scoperti i polsi. Niente orologio e le vene affiorano come se stessero per esplodere.

“Non ti metti mai vestiti di una taglia più grande?” gli chiede Will in tono alquanto incuriosito. Hannibal ha un fisico che ama mettere in mostra a dispetto della comodità; tutto gli sta appiccicato addosso come se l’uomo fosse appena stato investito da una secchiata d’acqua.

Will invece potrebbe vestirsi saltando nei suoi abiti da lontano.

Hannibal aggrotta la fronte.

“Niente,” scuote la testa Will, “Lascia stare.”

“Will, hai pensato alla nostra conversazione su Jack?” chiede Hannibal.

“Sul fatto che stai cercando di alienarmi da lui?”

“Mi riferivo più alla parte in cui lui ti sta spingendo oltre i tuoi limiti.”

“È importante che io resti sul campo, almeno finché lo squartatore non sarà preso,” ribatte Will.

“Perché proprio lui, perché devi essere tu a fartene carico?” domanda Hannibal.

“È il più pericoloso, non ha una vittima predefinita, uccide a caso per un breve periodo e poi sparisce per mesi. Troppi stanno giocando a prendere il suo posto e temo che si farà risentire presto. Devo essere io perché… Perché sono bravo in quello che faccio. Posso aiutare a comprenderlo. Potrebbe essere chiunque, davvero chiunque. Potresti essere perfino tu.”

Will ride per sottolineare il fatto che è una battuta. Hannibal invece resta in silenzio e immobile. Per qualche secondo.

“Allora puoi smettere di stare sul campo, no? Se sono io, arrestami,” dice il dottore con una smorfia di scherno.

“Certo,” sta al gioco Will, “Ma devo prima provarlo. O ti consegni di tua volontà?”

“Vuoi ispezionare la casa per cercare delle prove?” lo invita Hannibal.

“Inutile. Lo squartatore prende come trofei gli organi delle sue vittime. A meno che non li tenga in formaldeide dentro a dei barattoli… Il che potrebbe anche essere. Non vorrei vedere la sua cameretta,” Will arriccia il naso disgustato ad ogni ulteriore ipotesi.

“Non li conserva… Allora cosa ne fa? Mercato nero?” chiede ancora Hannibal.

Will apprezza queste loro conversazioni. Non c’è niente come uno scambio di vedute con Hannibal per portare Will dritto dritto a qualche svolta decisiva per un’indagine. E questa indagine non è nemmeno ancora cominciata. L’idea che lo squartatore colpisca per ora è solo un’idea.

“Escludo anche quello. È un serial killer. Un serial killer non si separerebbe mai dai suoi trofei,” commenta Will.

“Dovresti concentrarti sulle motivazioni che lo spingono ad uccidere, allora. Sono le uniche riflessioni che possono portarti a scoprire cosa faccia degli organi.”  
Will sospira. Non è certo il tipo di discorso che si possa imbastire in un paio di minuti. Prova ad abbozzare qualcosa.

“Le immagini dei ritrovamenti mi fanno pensare ad una pubblica umiliazione, una sorta di punizione delle vittime, immeritevoli di continuare a vivere. Forse… Colpevoli di essere incivili, maleducate, indegne della società…” Will pronuncia tutto a ruota libera, come nemmeno studiando i fascicoli negli ultimi mesi era mai riuscito a fare.

“Pubblica umiliazione…” ripete Hannibal.

Will si sporge sulla sua poltroncina, preso dalla foga del discorso.

“Li tratta come se non fossero essere umani, come se fossero…”

“Animali?” ipotizza Hannibal.

“Maiali,” termina Will. E, in un’improvvisa realizzazione, sa per certo cosa faccia lo squartatore con gli organi raccolti. “Sai cosa si fa coi maiali, dottore?”

“Li si macella?”

“Li si mangia.”

Hannibal arcua le sopracciglia, più sorpreso dal finale della storia che dal modo in cui ci sono arrivati, presume Will.

“Quindi se fossi lo squartatore sarei un cannibale?”

Will sorride a trentadue denti. “Hannibal the cannibal.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will in versione adorabile-cucciolo-smarrito è una delle mie versioni preferite.

Will ha una guida nervosa, mentre raggiunge l’ufficio di Hannibal.

Deve aver passato un paio di semafori rossi, e non ha rispettato qualche precedenza. Frena di scatto e accelera senza motivo, ma è notte e per fortuna la sua agitazione non fa alcun danno.

È proprio il fatto che sia notte a mettere a disagio Will. Perché non sta esitando a correre a Baltimora pur di vedere Hannibal e parlargli. Quando è sconvolto, per un motivo o per l’altro, è sempre Hannibal che va a cercare.

C’è chi trova conforto in chi rincuora, abbraccia e dice che andrà tutto bene, Will invece preferisce chi è sincero, realista e pratico, a volte rasentando la crudeltà.

Vedere Hannibal sta diventando sempre più un bisogno fisico; capita che Will trascorra tutta la giornata come in apnea, in un costante senso di disagio; un vuoto allo stomaco, una malinconia latente. Poi di sera, durante la seduta con Hannibal, si sente meglio. Parla, gesticola, e ogni tanto sorride anche.

Arrivato davanti al castello, così viene definita la villa di Hannibal negli uffici dell’FBI, arresta la macchina e, per la prima volta da che si è messo in viaggio, riflette sulle circostanze.

Sarà il caso di andare a bussare da Hannibal alle due e tirarlo giù dal letto senza neanche avere qualcosa da dirgli? Perché di fatto Will non ha ben chiaro il motivo per cui fosse necessario andare lì.

Ma la sua urgenza è più forte della giustificazione che non ha, così Will scende e va a suonare. Attende qualche secondo e suona ancora. E poi ancora. Tanto ormai…

Per quanto la casa sia vasta, Hannibal non può metterci così tanto a rispondere. Deve trovarsi fuori per la notte. Sta trascorrendo la notte con qualcuno. Certo, beh, perché Hannibal non dovrebbe vedersi con una donna, avere un’amante, un’amica…?

Will ritorna all’auto e ci si chiude dentro. Appoggia la testa sul volante e sospira. L’idea che Hannibal non sia lì per lui lo sconvolge molto più di quanto non fosse già sconvolto prima. Aveva dato per scontato che l’uomo non avesse una vita sociale, come non ce l’aveva lui, e si era convinto che fossero entrambi soli.

Si era sbagliato.  
 

* * *

 

Il giorno dopo Will cancella l’appuntamento della sera col dottore, pur sapendo che starà male, molto male. Ma è proprio questo a convincerlo che sia meglio tagliare i ponti, magari del tutto.

Dirà ad Hannibal che è necessario interrompere le sedute, e dirà a Jack che non ha bisogno di nessun aiuto esterno. Il suo cervello può cavarsela da solo.

È già quasi notte e Will gironzola per casa, dopo una giornata nell’angoscia ora non riesce nemmeno a dormire.

La voglia di vedere Hannibal gli provoca quella strana sensazione alla bocca dello stomaco. È come se diversi organi mancassero all’appello e al loro posto fosse stato lasciato un palloncino che mano a mano si gonfia sempre di più fino a farlo sospirare. Poi si sgonfia lasciandolo triste, con una gran voglia di piangere, e dopo ricomincia il ciclo rigonfiandosi.

È la terza volta che cerca di distrarsi leggendo o sedendosi al tavolo delle esche, ma non funziona.

Finché squilla il telefono.

Will teme che sia Jack; chi può chiamarlo a quest’ora se non qualcuno che deve portarlo su una scena del crimine?

Legge Dr. Lecter sullo schermo del cellulare e, a dispetto di tutte le riflessioni della giornata, risponde all’istante.

“Dottore?”

“Will, temevo di disturbarti, ma non dormi…” Hannibal non perde tempo a salutarlo.

“N-no. Niente di nuovo, ci sono abituato.”

“Per la tua salute, preferirei che non ti abituassi affatto,” lo rimprovera Hannibal in tono paterno.

“Dimmi, hai bisogno di qualcosa?” chiede Will non facendo nemmeno ipotesi sul motivo per cui Hannibal abbia deciso di sentirlo a quell’ora.

“La mia è solo preoccupazione, forse fuori luogo, ma ad ogni modo… Non posso metterla a tacere. Hai cancellato la tua seduta…”

“Tutti gli psichiatri chiamano i pazienti a casa, in piena notte, se questi cancellano un appuntamento?”

Oddio non vuole essere brusco e risentito, il bello è che non si sente affatto così, ma rivolgere quella domanda spigolosa è un modo per camuffare l’ardente desiderio che il dottore gli dica che lui è speciale, non è affatto un paziente.

Dall’altra parte Hannibal fa schioccare le labbra prima di rispondere. “A quello mi riferivo col definire il mio gesto fuori luogo.”

“Dottor…” esordisce Will, poi ci ripensa, “Hannibal. Non intendevo… Non sono offeso, per cosa dovrei esserlo? Solo… È possibile che io abbia problemi a riconoscere i gesti di riguardo per quello che sono.”

“Troppo spesso parli la lingua delle menti deviate e pericolose,” commenta Hannibal, “Non sono anormali le tue difficoltà ad accettare l’affetto.”

Affetto, ripete Will tra sé e sé. E si estranea per qualche attimo.

“Will?”

“Sì, sono qui.”

“Posso venire lì da te?” gli chiede Hannibal.

Will capisce benissimo, ma prende tempo. “Cosa?”

“Ti disturbo se fra un’ora sono lì?” ripete Hannibal.

“N-N-Non… Non devi preoccuparti fino a questo punto,” inizia Will e si preme un pollice tra gli occhi, forte, maledicendosi perché non è quello che vuole dire ad Hannibal.

“Will, devi solo dirmi se ho il permesso o no,” taglia corto l’uomo.

“Sì, sì certo,” Will pronuncia le parole con tale facilità che si chiede dove stesse il problema due secondi prima.

“Ci vediamo più tardi,” Hannibal chiude la conversazione.

Dove sta il problema?

Will si siede sul pavimento appoggiando la schiena al bordo del letto. Gli batte il cuore, ma dentro non si sente più vuoto, si sente caldo.  
 

* * *

 

Will ode i passi di Hannibal riecheggiare per casa. Si volta, lo vede e gli sorride.

Hannibal lo raggiunge lì dov’è ancora seduto e trova posto accanto a lui. “Prenderai freddo,” gli dice guardandolo. Will indossa la solita maglietta e il solito paio di boxer che sono diventati una divisa notturna. Ma fa freddo e a contatto col pavimento anche di più, e se ne accorge solo ora.

“Hai mai avuto pazienti talmente bisognosi da dover correre da loro nel cuore della notte per accertarti che non morissero di freddo… O d’insonnia?” Will cerca di essere spiritoso, ma la sua voce risuona tremolante.

“Posso dirti che non ho mai avuto amici il cui benessere mi stesse così a cuore,” risponde pronto Hannibal. Si leva il giaccone con due rapidi gesti delle spalle e lo mette sulla schiena di Will.

“Volevo chiamarti e chiederti di venire qui,” ammette Will. Esce spontaneo come un respiro, non si cura nemmeno di mascherare la frase da qualcos’altro.

“Perché?”

“Non lo so, forse mi sentivo solo,” continua Will.

“Puoi chiamarmi se ti senti solo, Will. Sono tuo amico e se posso aiutarti…”

“Non puoi… Non devi aiutarmi, non è un tuo compito. Averti come amico non significa che posso avvelenarti coi miei problemi.”

“Non a caso sono anche un terapista, non è fortuna la tua?” scherza Hannibal.

Will sorride annuendo e tenendo gli occhi fissi davanti a sé; non si azzarda a posarli su Hannibal, teme di realizzare qualcosa che è meglio lasciare nel dubbio.

“Sei quasi sempre adombrato, pensieroso…” comincia Hannibal, “Il numero dei sorrisi che fai eguaglia quello delle tue ore di sonno, e a guardarti si direbbe che mangi poco. Voglio sapere cosa c’è e vorrei capire come aiutarti. Ho paura che il tuo lavoro e le tue capacità ti stiano consumando, Will. Non starò a guardare mentre ti fai del male. Sono il tuo contatto con la realtà, ricordalo.”

“Posso abbracciarti?” chiede Will. Sta crollando dal sonno e ciò che gli esce di bocca è del tutto senza filtri. E va bene così.

Hannibal, poi, nemmeno gli risponde.

Nel giro di un attimo Will si trova stretto tra due braccia che lo avvolgono tutto. Sembra che Hannibal riesca a toccare ogni zona della parte superiore del suo corpo. Gli regge la nuca con una mano, appoggia la guancia contro la sua, lo stringe contro il petto e con l’altro braccio gli cinge la schiena, tutta, fino al fianco opposto.  
Will alza entrambe le mani e gliele appoggia sulle scapole; lo tiene vicino, ma sa che non sta ricambiando allo stesso modo.

Se ci sono scuole che insegnano come abbracciare Hannibal le ha frequentate tutte, si è laureato a pieni voti e adesso potrebbe fare l’insegnante.

Will scopre che non sapeva neanche cosa fosse un abbraccio fino a due secondi prima, scopre che questo abbraccio gli ha regalato almeno una decina di anni di vita in più e scopre anche che, con buonissime probabilità, sta abbracciando l’uomo di cui si è innamorato.  
 

* * *

 

Will è nel letto.

  
Importante informazione.

Perché l’ultima cosa che ricorda è l’abbraccio con Hannibal, seduti per terra. L’ha sognato?

No.

Sì?

Si mette a sedere sul materasso e dirimpetto a lui, su una delle poltroncine, Hannibal si è addormentato più o meno nella stessa posizione in cui l’ha visto al capezzale di Abigail poco tempo dopo averlo conosciuto.

Hannibal l’aveva dunque adagiato sul letto portandolo in braccio?

Will si passa le mani sul viso come se si stesse sciacquando con acqua gelata; certo non è fiero della figura fatta col dottore, ma non può negare di aver dormito alla grande dopo il suo arrivo. La riprova sta nel fatto che si sente rinvigorito anche se le ore di sonno sono state poche.

Will gattona sul letto e allunga un braccio. Si blocca.

Guarda Hannibal; non gli ricapiterà mai più di avere l’occasione di vederlo addormentato sulla sua poltrona, così si prende un po’ di tempo.  
 

* * *

 

Will ricorda una mattina simile di non molto tempo prima.

Hannibal che lo sveglia in motel e gli porta la colazione. Nemmeno lo conosceva all’epoca.

Come allora, si trovano seduti uno di fronte all’altro, stavolta al tavolo della piccola cucina di Will.

Will non è solito fare colazione, ma dev’essere per pigrizia, perché non fatica ora a mangiare cibo già preparato, anzi.

Hannibal ha aperto il frigorifero e messo insieme qualcosa di commestibile in pochi minuti; Will l’ha osservato con un sorriso tirato a metà tra il grato e l’imbarazzato.

“Era davvero in casa mia questa roba?” chiede Will indicando la tavola apparecchiata da Hannibal.

“Ti piace?”

“E me lo chiedi? Non so come tu faccia…”

“Amo creare e improvvisare. Quando conosci sapori e odori è interessante sperimentare accostando cibi diversi,” Hannibal risponde prima di addentare una fetta di pane tostato.

“Ma non sei abituato a cibi da supermercato,” puntualizza Will, dopo aver notato una lieve increspatura sul naso di Hannibal all’assaggio del toast.

“É possibile estrapolare qualità da cibi non pregiati. Anche se non sempre,” ribatte il dottore. E appoggia sul tavolo la fetta di pane, lontano dal suo piatto.

Will pensa a se stesso, senza volerlo il paragone gli viene spontaneo. Lui è il risultato di una serie di qualità presenti in una merce di fatto poco raffinata. Forse addirittura avariata. Un cervello disturbato che all’occasione fa cose utili; di recente non molte, almeno non a beneficio del suo possessore.

Will comincia a giocare con la forchetta nel mucchietto di crema al burro aromatizzata, come l’aveva definita Hannibal.

“Will… Non stai pensando di sospendere la terapia, vero?” domanda Hannibal.

“Hai detto che le nostre sono chiacchierate, non sedute,” gli ricorda Will.

“Mi dispiacerebbe molto se sospendessi le nostre chiacchierate, allora.”

Will lo guarda per poco, poi torna al suo burro. Ci affonda dentro la forchetta e lo guarda emergere tra i rebbi come pasta da modellare.

“Perché?” chiede al dottore.

“Fanno bene ad entrambi, non trovi?”

“Io credo…” Will ripensa a quello che ha provato mentre Hannibal lo abbracciava. La conclusione della frase gli esce immediata. “Forse sarebbe meglio se stessi da solo per qualche tempo.”

Hannibal considera le sue parole, almeno così sembra a Will, visto che il dottore non accenna ad una risposta e prosegue a mangiare la colazione. Poi appoggia gentile la forchetta sul piatto, sorseggia del caffè e dice: “Facciamo così. L’ultima seduta, concedimi l’ultima seduta e se non ti convinco a continuare, allora farai come credi.”

Will sospira, scrolla le spalle e poi annuisce. “Ok.”


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

 

“Ciao Will, entra pure.”

Will si tortura le dita, si sfrega le mani, con il pollice cerca di scavarsi un solco nel palmo.

Peggio di quanto immaginasse.

Aveva fatto male ad accettare l’appuntamento, anche se l’ultimo, col dottore; pessima idea.

Will entra e va subito a sedersi sulla poltrona, come se accelerare quel particolare gesto possa in qualche modo abbreviare il resto della seduta.

“Dammi la giacca, Will,” lo invita Hannibal porgendogli il palmo della mano.

Oh, già, non l’ha levata. Oltre a quello, Will si rende conto di non aver detto una parola entrando, di non aver nemmeno salutato.

Che maleducato.

Ma persevera e non dice nulla; si alza per scrollarsi la giacca dalle spalle, invece Hannibal lo fa voltare e gliela sfila. Will agita le braccia per scostarsi dal dottore il prima possibile.

“Mi hai chiesto di abbracciarti la scorsa notte,” asserisce Hannibal con tono casuale, mentre piega con cura la giacca sgualcita di Will e la adagia sul divanetto accanto all’entrata.

Will si aspettava l’attacco, come poteva non aspettarselo? Hannibal è il suo psichiatra.

Annuisce e si risiede. Con le mani picchietta sui braccioli. “Una richiesta del tutto fuori luogo, dottore,” ammette Will. “Non sono in me in questo periodo.”

“È stato un contatto sgradevole?” chiede Hannibal prendendo posto sulla sedia di fronte a Will.

“N-no… Non intendevo…”

“Capisco. Quindi ti stai giustificando per aver sentito la necessità di un abbraccio?”

Will deglutisce. Gli occhi gli saettano veloci ora a terra, ora sul viso dell’uomo ma, cauto, cerca di non incrociare quegli occhi.

“Non mi sto giustificando per la necessità,” sussurra Will.

“Ma per averla manifestata a me,” conclude Hannibal.

Will scrolla le spalle.

Hannibal si appoggia allo schienale della poltrona con un sospiro scoraggiato.

“Sei inspiegabilmente taciturno stasera e non è da te. Di solito non mostri riserve nel metterti in discussione in mia presenza,” lo riprende Hannibal. “Posso suggerire un argomento che mi piacerebbe approfondire con te?”

“Prego, dottore,” sorride Will.

“Provi attrazione per me, Will?” la domanda è una freccia che trafigge Will ad un polmone facendogli esalare tutto il fiato in un colpo solo. La mascella gli casca come accade ai personaggi dei cartoni animati e rimane a bocca aperta per un tempo imprecisato che comunque è davvero troppo lungo.

Pessima reazione per chi vorrebbe dare l’idea che la domanda sia stupida e senza fondamento.

“Cosa?” risponde Will con la prontezza di un bradipo, ma il suo stupore non è artefatto; è basito più per la precisione dell’interrogativo, però, che dalla risposta allo stesso. “Ma come ti salta in mente?” scuote la testa con tutta la bonarietà che gli riesce di mettere insieme.

_Oh, Hannibal, come ti balzano in testa queste sciocchezze, mio buon amico?_

Hannibal si passa la lingua sulle labbra, si pizzica i pantaloni all’altezza del ginocchio e li tira su prima di accavallare le gambe.

“Vuoi trovare una giustificazione anche a questo?” domanda secco il dottore, nel tono quasi un moto di stizza per la smentita di Will.

“Non c’è bisogno di nessuna giustificazione, questa tua ipotesi è una stronzata,” Will avverte che l’uso del linguaggio scurrile si può leggere come un fortissimo meccanismo di difesa contro una scomoda verità.

Troppo tardi.

Will sa che è troppo tardi per un sacco di cose.

“Sento quanto la cosa ti lasci indifferente,” puntualizza infatti Hannibal.

“Ascolta,” lo blocca Will col gesto di una mano, “Non ti pare un po’ arrogante come uscita? Cosa ti rende tanto certo che io sia attratto da te, il fatto di averti chiesto un abbraccio? O il fatto che immagini sia scontato suscitare questo tipo di interesse in chiunque ti giri attorno? Poi lo dici anche con quell’aria compiaciuta… Stasera, se lo tiri fuori come argomento di conversazione con i tuoi amici, magari potete risolvere insieme alcuni dei miei numerosi disturbi di comportamento, ma…”

Will si alza con l’intento di proseguire la scenata girando intorno alla scrivania come fa di solito quando discutono i casi, ma Hannibal si intromette.

“Ti sottrai al mio tocco,” inizia l’uomo, “O anche alla mia mera presenza, tutto questo quando non mi chiedi un abbraccio, sia chiaro,” mai usato tanto sarcasmo come stasera, il dottore. Ha la testa piegata da un lato, con fare pensieroso.

Will resta con una mano appoggiata sulla poltrona, e dietro di essa, come per nascondersi dal resto del discorso.

“Sei distratto, emozionato, nervoso,” prosegue il dottore, “Non mi guardi negli occhi…”

“Non guardo nessuno negli occhi, ricordi?” Will sbuffa una risatina più che nervosa.

“Allora lasciami controllare se le tue pupille sono dilatate,” propone il dottore.

“Ma fai il favore…” Will si dirige alla porta a passi svelti.

“Non ti vedrò più?” domanda Hannibal senza alzarsi né muoversi.

Will è voltato verso l’uomo, ma ha una mano sulla maniglia che però gli scivola rimanendo a penzolare al suo fianco.

Può accettare di non vedere più Hannibal?

Perché il dottore ha lanciato il sasso e se Will se ne va ora schiverà il sasso, scappando, e forse non trovando mai più una scusa buona per rivederlo; se resterà c’è la possibilità che il sasso gli arrivi in piena fronte.

Come può frequentare Hannibal con questo dubbio aleggiante tra loro? E d’altro canto come può rinunciare del tutto a lui, quando sa per certo che non passerà molto tempo prima di sentire la necessità di vederlo di nuovo?

Will chiude gli occhi e prende un lungo e lento respiro.

“Se le mie pupille sono normali la smetti?” dice la prima cosa che gli salta in testa per non dover uscire di lì senza risolvere questa discussione.

Però, se anche Hannibal lasciasse cadere le sue ipotesi… Will sa di essere attratto da lui, come farà a stargli accanto senza che il sentimento prima o poi si manifesti?

Maledizione.

Hannibal si alza, lo raggiunge e gli si mette di fronte.

Will si ritrova schiacciato alla porta, non ha più un millimetro per indietreggiare.

“Questa reazione a cosa è dovuta?” insiste Hannibal, parlando a voce troppo bassa.

“Invadi il mio spazio… É…é una cosa che non mi piace.”

“Tuttavia non pare irritazione, la tua,” continua, come se Will fosse oggetto di un accurato studio e Hannibal stesse solo traendo le dovute conclusioni.

“Mi guarderesti negli occhi, Will?” chiede l’uomo sfiorando la guancia di Will con l’indice.

Will rotea gli occhi, non volta la testa. Hannibal gli sta sorridendo, ha le labbra distese e gli angoli degli occhi increspati.

È un sorriso sincero. Will lo percepisce e non può fare a meno di ricambiare senza nemmeno accorgersene.

Solo quando Hannibal dice: “Molto meglio,” Will torna serio.

“Le tue pupille non sono affatto dilatate, devo essermi sbagliato,” afferma poi Hannibal con un gesto del capo. “Ti chiedo scusa.”

Will ha bisogno di andarsene. È quel momento in cui non può più sopportare l’intossicante presenza di Hannibal. Andrà a casa e immaginerà la sua voce, le sue mani, il suo odore… Ma adesso vuole sparire.

“Ti prego, siediti, l’ora non è terminata e non mi hai ancora dato la possibilità di convincerti a continuare la terapia,” Hannibal sembra aver colto il desiderio di Will di uscire di scena.

Will può staccarsi dalla porta, Hannibal si è allontanato da lui.

“Come proseguono le indagini sullo squartatore?” si informa Hannibal. All’improvviso l’atmosfera diventa rarefatta e Will si sente meno oppresso. Ha le capacità per rispondere a domande come questa.

Hannibal è molto più interessato allo squartatore da quando hanno scherzato sulla possibilità che fosse lui stesso il cannibale. Will immagina che Hannibal voglia riprendere lo scherzo, per sdrammatizzare il momento, per rimetterlo a suo agio, e di questo gli è grato.

“Jack mi chiede di cercare connessioni tra lo squartatore e gli omicidi di questi ultimi due mesi, ecco come proseguono le indagini,” dice Will.

“E tu perdi il sonno alla ricerca delle connessioni?”

“No, non c’è sonno da perdere per quelle, perché non esistono. Nessuna delle ultime vittime c’entrava con lo squartatore. Jack è così ossessionato dal killer, da quello che ha fatto a Miriam Lass, che certe volte forza legami inesistenti.”

“E tu ti senti usato. Sei lì per aiutare e fare ciò che sai fare meglio, ma se non vieni ascoltato a cosa serve?” Hannibal fa il sunto di quello che sono diventati gli incontri con Jack nella giornata tipo di Will.

“Non importa. Le prove parlano. Anche se Jack non ascolta me, dovrà fare comunque i conti col vero killer. Come in quest’ultimo caso. Non è lo squartatore, per quanto Jack lo desideri. Non è lui,” Will ha già parlato con Hannibal del caso a cui stanno lavorando in questo periodo, ma solo con vaghi accenni.

“Come sai che non è lui?” chiede subito Hannibal.

“Conosco il suo modo di uccidere, so tutto di lui. Quando tornerà… Capirò che è lui.”

Hannibal gli sorride; il suo sguardo è così penetrante che il resto della frase di Will diventa un bisbiglio. “Perché so che tornerà…”

Will può dire almeno di non sentire la necessità di abbassare il suo, di sguardo, quando con Hannibal tratta questi argomenti. Hannibal deve saperlo, per questo sposta sempre il discorso sul lavoro.

“Come fai ad esserne sicuro?”

“È da molto che non gode dei trofei che le sue vittime gli offrono. Un cannibale che non mangia da troppo tempo è un cannibale triste.”

Hannibal annuisce.

“Sei sempre deciso a sospendere le sedute, Will?” domanda Hannibal.

Will volta la testa verso la finestra, si perde nel colore grigio del cielo. Gli sembra che, visto da quella finestra, il cielo non sia mai azzurro. Come può rinunciare Will a questi momenti idilliaci? Momenti in cui tutto intorno si ferma e può parlare con una persona che lo comprende e che non lo fa sentire un essere riprovevole per il modo in cui è fatto?

Come può rinunciare ad una mente così sintonizzata alla sua da vibrare all’unisono?

E come può rinunciare ad Hannibal?

“Verrò ogni tanto per chiacchierare con te, dottore, se ti va,” risponde Will, “Ma senza appuntamenti fissi. É accettabile così?”

“Più che accettabile.”


	4. Chapter 4

Due sere dopo Will accetta di accompagnare Hannibal a ritirare faldoni di documenti. Pesanti, sostiene Hannibal, per quello vuole l’aiuto di Will.

Will non rifiuta perché deve ad Hannibal ben più di quello, anche se l’idea di viaggiare con lui lo innervosisce.

Non fa usare a Will la sua auto, lo va a prendere fino a casa sua. Atteggiamento normalissimo, che però nella condizione di Will si trasforma nelle attenzioni di un corteggiatore.

Se Hannibal sospetta dei suoi sentimenti lo sta facendo apposta?

Sarebbe crudele.

Will decide che Hannibal deve avere davvero accantonato quell’idea, dopo averlo guardato negli occhi al loro ultimo incontro. E Will si chiede come sia possibile. Scuote la testa ordinandosi di smetterla con le sue elucubrazioni.

“Non ti piace la musica?” chiede Hannibal allungando un braccio verso lo stereo dell’auto.

“No!” si risveglia di colpo Will e afferra la mano dell’uomo.

Gliela lascia subito.

“No, va benissimo. Ero sovrappensiero, la musica non c’entra.”

Eccome se era sovrappensiero, si era scordato di essere già in viaggio con Hannibal.

“Stavi operando sgradevoli associazioni di idee?” domanda il dottore, “Tutte le volte che siamo stati in auto insieme ci siamo diretti verso scene del crimine. È necessario sostituire le tue con associazioni positive.”

Will solleva le spalle capendo poco di ciò che intende il dottore.

* * *

 

Hannibal ferma l’auto di fronte ad una clinica veterinaria.

“Devi ritirare dei documenti da qui?” chiede Will. Nell’inflessione della voce più incredulità di quella che prova in realtà.

“Potrei aver mentito su qualche aspetto del nostro viaggio di stasera,” ammette il dottore, ma senza un briciolo di senso di colpa.

“Che vuoi dire? Su cosa hai mentito?”

“Su quasi tutto,” è la risposta. “Mi seguirai lo stesso?” domanda Hannibal subito dopo appoggiando la testa sul sedile e guardandolo di sbieco.

“Non sono qui con la mia auto, giusto? Difficile che me ne vada,” risponde Will aprendo la portiera con fare irritato. Ma non è irritazione, la sua, è solo che nella macchina ferma con Hannibal che lo guarda in quel modo… No.

Scendono entrambi e Will segue il dottore fino all’edificio.

Viene loro aperto, anche se è sera e la clinica ha già chiuso le porte. Basta che Hannibal dica il suo nome al citofono.

Will segue in silenzio senza avere la minima idea di cosa stia macchinando il dottore; un incontro segreto con un suo collega? Ma la clinica veterinaria gli sembra troppo.

Un consulto sulla sua salute mentale? Ma ancora… Che luogo d’incontro è quello?

All’apertura della porta in fondo al corridoio, Will si trova di fronte ad uno tsunami di cuccioli.

Lo sciame di Golden Retriever ulula e uggiola andando loro incontro e attaccano le scarpe di Will, cercano di staccarne i lacci, mordicchiano le caviglie, si alzano instabili sulle zampe posteriori per essere accarezzati.

Will manca di reazione per i primi attimi; perché tutto si aspettava tranne questo, perché è stupito e perché si trova più o meno nel paradiso in terra.

Deve avere la faccia di un bambino in un negozio di giocattoli, visto che Hannibal lo guarda e gli dice: “Avevo ragione a credere che ti avrebbe fatto piacere.”

Will allarga le braccia. “Mi hai portato qui a… Giocare coi cuccioli?”

Hannibal piega le labbra all’ingiù e scrolla le spalle. “Tu non sei il tipo di persona il cui cervello si rilassa e smette di pensare andando al cinema o ad una partita di basket…”

“Altrimenti mi avresti portato al cinema o ad una partita?” domanda Will sorridente.

“Non so quale delle due cose sarebbe stata peggio,” afferma il dottore guardando ai suoi piedi uno dei cuccioli che tira un laccio delle scarpe scuotendo la testolina da una parte e dall’altra.

“Per questo ti sei vestito così male stasera,” scherza Will.

Hannibal solleva le sopracciglia. Poi annuisce. “A dire il vero questo è il completo che ha perso contro tutti gli altri. Domani finirà nei rifiuti.”

Per tutta risposta Will si siede per terra, per niente preoccupato dei suoi vestiti. Che non sarebbero finiti nell’immondizia qualunque cosa ne avessero fatto i cuccioli.

“Dottore, coraggio,” gli fa segno Will con un gesto della mano, “Anche tu hai bisogno di rilassarti.”

“Io disegno, di solito,” gli fa eco Hannibal. Nondimeno, con estrema sorpresa di Will, l’uomo si accomoda accanto a lui dimostrando una flessibilità nei movimenti che in quegli abiti non gli avrebbe mai attribuito.

Will lo trova più accattivante in quella veste spartana e così poco elegante e gli sorride di cuore. “Grazie, Hannibal,” distoglie gli occhi e prende in braccio un cucciolo. “Questo è il pensiero più azzeccato che qualcuno abbia mai avuto nei miei confronti.”

“Con estrema arroganza posso affermare di conoscerti… Un po’.”

Will non trova arroganza in questa precisa affermazione, così come il dottore non è stato arrogante nell’ipotizzare l’interesse di Will nei suoi confronti. No, non è arroganza, purtroppo, è genuina capacità di leggere Will.

Fa paura e nello stesso tempo riscalda il cuore. Per forza Will si sente attratto da quest’uomo, lo comprende e si cura di lui, di quante altre persone Will può dire la stessa cosa?

Si sente commosso per la situazione che si è creata e si sente anche stretto in un sentimento che può solo crescere, se Hannibal continua a comportarsi in questo modo.

Will abbraccia il cucciolo che ha già tra le mani, anche se gli altri richiedono tutti la stessa attenzione. Di nuovo perso nei suoi pensieri avvicina la testolina del cucciolo e ci appoggia la bocca dandogli un bacetto.

Si sente osservato e si volta.

Le labbra di Hannibal sono distese in un bel sorriso, addolcito dagli occhi socchiusi. Will non gli ha mai visto sul volto un’espressione così intenerita; anzi forse è più corretto dire che Will si è fatto un’idea di Hannibal che non prevede affatto emozioni del genere. Nemmeno la sua immaginazione è mai riuscita a figurarsi tutte le varie sfumature nelle espressioni di quest’uomo.

Will arrossisce al pensiero fugace che gli passa per la mente: che vorrebbe vedere il resto del repertorio delle espressioni di Hannibal.

“Ha un buon profumo,” mormora Will come per giustificarsi della scena appena vista da Hannibal. Alza il cagnolino per indicare di cosa sta parlando.

Hannibal prende sotto alle zampette una femminuccia scodinzolante che gli sta appoggiata al ginocchio, la accosta al naso e chiude gli occhi, inalando come fosse al cospetto di un fiore.

Will si prepara alla sicura contestazione della sua assurda affermazione. Invece Hannibal da un bacio alla cucciola, la riappoggia a terra con riguardo e dice: “Concordo.”

Che bella questa versione del dottore.

Hannibal si professa suo amico da tempo, ma Will vede difficile la possibilità di considerarlo tale per la mancanza di momenti del genere, nel loro rapporto. Condividere esperienze fuori dall’orario di lavoro o di quello di terapia non fa parte del loro modo di interagire.

Ed è un peccato, un vero peccato, perché Will ricava solo sensazioni positive dal gesto del dottore e l’amicizia, per Will, è quasi saltata a piè pari; Hannibal gli piace, gli piace da matti, un tipo di considerazione che per come passa nella sua testa ha poco a che vedere con sentimenti amichevoli.

Restano un’ora seduti a parlare e a dispensare carezze ai cuccioli, a sorridersi a vicenda e scambiarsi informazioni mai richieste prima; dove hai vissuto da ragazzo, come si chiama tua madre, che genere di film guardi.

Will sa poco di Hannibal, perché nelle loro chiacchierate quello a parlare è sempre lui, per logica, visto che sono le sue sessioni di terapia. Ma a Will interessa sapere e vorrebbe avere tutto il tempo a disposizione solo per questa comunicazione spicciola, priva di seri profili di criminali da stilare, scene di omicidi da analizzare o parti della sua testa da comprendere.

“Grazie ancora,” ripete Will mentre sono sulla via del ritorno. “È bello… Essere trattato come un bambino, ogni tanto, nel senso buono del termine intendo,” finisce la frase non proprio sicuro di essere stato chiaro, ma fa lo stesso.

Hannibal gli lancia un’occhiata fugace e sorride.

“Tu sei una delle poche persone in grado di stupirmi,” afferma ancora Will. Vorrebbe dire la verità, e cioè che è l’unica persona che lo stupisce, ma lascia perdere.

“Lo stesso vale per te,” ribatte il dottore, “Sono lieto che entrambi apportiamo l’elemento sorpresa nella vita dell’altro.”

Will corruga la fronte. “Cosa ti stupisce di me?” chiede.

“Un uomo capace di sopportare che la sua mente sia violata dai peggiori orrori e che riesce ancora a trovare conforto in una cucciolata di cani? C’è da stupirsi…”

Will scrolla le spalle ridendo. “E tu ti sei preoccupato di fornirmi il conforto. Dev’essere stata una strana richiesta da fare a chi lavora lì dentro.”

“Ho avvisato il direttore della clinica che avrebbe potuto riscontrare la mancanza di due o tre esemplari dopo il tuo passaggio,” scherza l’uomo.

“A-ah, no,” scuote la testa Will, “Non ci sarà mai nessun cucciolo nella mia vita. Io mi occupo di cani bisognosi, quelli che non vuole nessuno. C’è sempre qualche cuore buono per i cuccioli, molti meno per i randagi.”

“Chi si occupa di te, Will?” domanda Hannibal, strappando Will da un corso di pensieri più superficiale.

“Sono… Sono grande,” Will tossicchia imbarazzato. “So badare a me stesso.”

“Ne sono sicuro,” gli fa eco Hannibal, “Ma non è quello che intendevo.”


	5. Chapter 5

La settimana che segue è uno dei peggiori incubi mai avuti da Will.

In senso letterale.

Le notti di veglia si trasformano in poche ore di sonno costellate da sogni orrendi, tutti legati alle indagini sullo squartatore che sono alla prima vera svolta dopo mesi di mere ipotesi.

Il killer ha ucciso, come Will si aspettava. È come se l’avesse ascoltato e infine gli avesse regalato scene del crimine su cui lavorare e delle vittime da cui trarre preziose informazioni.

Mai niente di troppo palese, è questo a far ammattire Will.

Dopo le ipotesi fatte con Hannibal, quelle sull’utilizzo che il killer fa degli organi presi come trofei, l’idea che fegato, cuore e polmoni delle vittime siano stati asportati è ancora più rivoltante.

I mal di testa di Will aumentano fino ad occupare gran parte delle sue giornate. Prende pillole, studia i casi, prende pillole, si reca al laboratorio, prende pillole e ha incubi.

Sente la mancanza di Hannibal, ma non vuole mostrarsi a lui in queste condizioni ed evita di chiamarlo. Nemmeno Hannibal si fa sentire, e Will deduce che il dottore ha altro da fare.

Un’altra settimana e la notte diventa il momento più temuto da Will.

In tre giorni si addormenta e si risveglia sul tetto di casa, o in macchina dietro al volante coi tergicristallo accesi, o in mezzo al bosco.

In bagno, di fronte allo specchio, il viso distrutto e gli occhi bordati da aloni scuri, scoppia a piangere pregando di farla finita, perché questa mancanza di controllo su se stesso è inaccettabile.

Ma è quando si ritrova nell’ufficio di Jack, senza avere la minima idea di come ci sia arrivato, che si spaventa davvero.

Quella stessa sera, a casa, gioca col telefono, se lo rigira tra le mani, accende lo schermo, lo spegne, poi lo posa.

Fa la stessa cosa che ha fatto in ufficio da Jack: fa finta che non sia successo niente di grave e non chiama Hannibal. Sa che stasera dà una festa e non vuole disturbarlo.

 

* * *

 

Will apre gli occhi; è scalzo, sull’erba. È sporco di terra, bagnato fradicio. I capelli, la maglietta, le gambe… Ma non è sudore e non è a letto.

Alza il viso; è in piedi sotto alla pioggia ma non sa… Non sa dove si trova. Non sa nulla.

La sua voce bisbiglia: “Aiuto.”

Trema senza riuscire a smettere, perché è terrorizzato e perché ha freddo, freddo fin nelle ossa.

La vaga ombra di qualcuno che gli corre incontro.

Will non ce la fa più; poco prima che la sagoma lo raggiunga cade in ginocchio e si lascia andare.

* * *

 

“Will… Will guardami.”

Will sente la voce, la riconosce, ma non riesce ad aprire gli occhi.

Una mano gli scalda la guancia, una la fronte.

Will solleva le palpebre pesanti come saracinesche e mette a fuoco. “Ha-Han-nibal,” invoca battendo i denti.

Sono nel bagno al piano terra, Will riconosce il tappeto rosso sotto al lavabo che lui sta inzuppando di fango. L’acqua della doccia scorre, si confonde col rumore della pioggia battente.

“Togliti i vestiti e vai sotto l’acqua calda, Will, stai congelando,” lo invita Hannibal.

Le mani di Will continuano a tremare in modo convulso. Il collo non regge la testa che gli penzola contro il petto. Dalla vita in giù è sporco di terra, erba e sangue. Ed è uscito da casa in un non ben precisato momento dopo essere andato a dormire, visto che è in boxer e maglietta.

Will scuote la testa disperato. “Non…N…No…Non c-ce la f-faccio,” spezzetta la frase completandola a fatica.

“Vieni,” Hannibal se lo avvicina. Il tocco della sua mano sopra al gomito ricorda a Will di possedere quella parte del corpo, altrimenti tutto è insensibile.

Hannibal gli toglie la maglietta come se dovesse far attenzione a non fargli del male; Will è così lento ad aiutarlo nel gesto che Hannibal deve infilare una mano sotto e sfilargli lui le braccia, una per una.

Privo della maglia, Will ha ancora più freddo se è possibile. Il tremore diviene spasmodico bloccandolo sul posto.

Le mani di Hannibal gli si appoggiano sui fianchi, le sue dita si infilano nell’elastico e abbassano rapide i boxer che scivolano giù da soli lungo le gambe. Hannibal lo prende per una spalla e per un fianco e lo accompagna prima un passo dopo l’altro fuori dai boxer e poi fino alla doccia, sospingendolo sotto il getto dell’acqua.

Will appoggia le mani contro la parete di fronte e si lascia scorrere l’acqua calda dal viso ai piedi in una tiepida e meravigliosa carezza che lo scalda poco alla volta.

Il vapore e l’intimità della doccia lo sollevano, in un istante il gelo che sembrava essersi impossessato di ogni parte del suo corpo cede il passo e si attenuano anche i brividi.

Hannibal è lì accanto che lo osserva.

Will non è tanto imbarazzato per la sua nudità, quanto per aver costretto il dottore a prendersi cura di lui, per essergli piombato in casa, seppur in modo inconsapevole, e per averlo distur…

“A-Avevi… Avevi ospiti. Oddio, stasera davi un party…” Will balbetta sotto all’acqua. Si passa una mano tra i capelli tirandoseli indietro. “Mi dispiace.”

“Will… Se pensi che intrattenere un gruppo di persone sia più importante della tua salute, allora io e te non condividiamo la stessa idea di amicizia.”

 _No, mi sa di no_ , pensa Will riferendosi a ben altro, però.

“Non hai nulla di cui preoccuparti, ad ogni modo, la festa si è già conclusa. Finisci di lavarti, ti sentirai meglio,” Hannibal gli passa una bottiglietta di bagnoschiuma e una spugna.

Will fa per prenderli entrambi, ma le dita non reggono e la bottiglietta cade. “Merda.”

Hannibal si china a raccoglierla e la apre, versa il liquido sulla spugna mentre la bagna sotto all’acqua, poi posa il contenitore del bagnoschiuma. “Voltati,” dice a Will.

Will realizza la richiesta con la lentezza di una moviola e spalanca gli occhi quando Hannibal lo prende per le spalle e lo volta di schiena.

Il morbido passaggio della spugna e il buon odore che si sprigiona dal vapore tutto intorno manda Will in una trance idilliaca. Rispetto a dieci minuti prima, gli sembra di essere in paradiso.

È come se Hannibal lo stesse toccando, accarezzando, non fa fatica ad immaginarselo. Ha immaginato molto di più con molto meno a disposizione, negli ultimi tempi.

Appoggia di nuovo le mani sul muro di fronte, incapace di restare stabile sulle gambe, perché gira tutto sopra alla sua testa e ha la vaga sensazione di essere lì a barcollare come un cretino.

Hannibal lo lava con movimenti verticali dal collo al fondo della schiena, passa sui fianchi e poi lungo le braccia. È tanto delicato che Will le ritiene carezze, più che un modo per pulirlo. E si lascia insaponare. Lui stesso crede a stento alla semplicità con cui accetta le attenzioni.

È stanco, è spaventato e confuso, ma a quello che gli sta facendo Hannibal sarebbe facile mettere un freno.

Will non vuole. Al diavolo quello che sarebbe più giusto fare a livello etico. Sta bene, in due settimane questo è il primo momento in cui ringrazia di essere al mondo.

E poi se il dottore stesso non si fa problemi allora deve essere normale. Magari in campo medico si usa lavare i pazienti. No?

Può essere.

Niente di strano.

Anche perché Hannibal è sempre stato un generoso dispensatore di contatto fisico con lui, tanto che un tempo a Will dava pure sui nervi.

Will ha gli occhi chiusi, l’acqua scorre appiccicandogli i capelli alle orecchie e attutendo tutti gli altri suoni a parte il suo scroscio, si gode i pochi momenti di cura rimastigli; non c’è più molto da insaponare sulla parte superiore del suo corpo. Riapre gli occhi di scatto e si ritrova a fissare il piatto della doccia, quando la spugna gli accarezza la curva dei glutei, ma senza trattare la parte con rapidità e indifferenza per poi passare oltre.

Oh no, Hannibal si prende il suo tempo, come se tutta la terra e il fango del mondo fossero concentrati lì e dovessero essere rimossi con cura.

Will si morde il labbro inferiore dicendosi che sta ingigantendo troppo anche quest’ennesimo gesto, che in fondo non ha nulla di malizioso. Nondimeno le sue mani minacciano di chiudersi a pugno, contro le piastrelle bianche, si trasformano in due artigli e le nocche emergono come iceberg.

Will non sa se adesso sia il caso di dire ad Hannibal di smettere, non sa se sia arrivato il famoso momento in cui agire come logica suggerirebbe, se lui non fosse così maledettamente deliziato dalla situazione. Tutto si sarebbe aspettato alla conclusione di due settimane del genere, tranne questo scorcio di paradiso.

Di nuovo, non vuole che Hannibal smetta.

E l’uomo si abbassa a lavargli le gambe; per mantenersi in equilibrio, la mano libera dalla spugna si aggrappa alla coscia di Will appena sotto al gluteo.

Will gira il viso contro il braccio e si morde un lembo di pelle. Chissà se Hannibal passerà oltre il suo non plateale ma discreto risveglio sessuale ora che si sta concentrando sulla parte anteriore delle sue gambe.

Se Hannibal nota o meno quanto Will stia apprezzando l’interludio, questo Will non può saperlo. Hannibal si rialza e con la stessa meticolosità utilizzata per il resto del suo corpo, passa la spugna sul petto di Will dal collo all’addome. Una, due, tre volte.

Will pensa che l’uomo deve essere bagnato dalla testa ai piedi, ogni centimetro di quel bel completo, uno dei tanti, che ha intravisto nel delirio del freddo poco prima. Volta la testa per accertarsi di questa cosa e si trova il viso di Hannibal a pochi centimetri dal suo. Apre la bocca per parlare ma fallisce.

Attraverso la camicia bagnata, il fisico di cui Hannibal va tanto fiero non è difficile da immaginare. Il dottore sembra incurante dell’estemporanea doccia che si è ritrovato a fare a causa di Will: si passa una mano tra i capelli, strizzandoli tra le dita, chiude le labbra e l’acqua che gli è entrata in bocca fuoriesce in un interessante rivolo da cui Will non riesce a distogliere gli occhi.

Se non fosse certo del fatto che il dottore non è attratto da lui, Will potrebbe pensare che i gesti dell’uomo siano volti ad attirare l’attenzione su ben specifiche parti del corpo.

Will ha la chiara visione di se stesso che strappa i bottoni di quella camicia troppo stretta e accarezza la pelle sotto nello stesso modo in cui è stato accarezzato lui. Ha il respiro affannoso, come dopo ogni sua vivida fantasia.

Hannibal chiude l’acqua. Con un ultimo tenero gesto strizza i capelli di Will. Afferra un grande asciugamano appeso al muro accanto alla doccia e glielo avvolge intorno. Strofinandolo lo accompagna fuori, su un altro tappeto pulito dove Will può finire di asciugarsi.

Will scopre un’altra informazione importante su Hannibal, proprio in quel momento: non conosce imbarazzo. E, forse senza volerlo, realizza anche parte della fantasia di Will.

L’uomo si spoglia di ogni singolo capo con estrema disinvoltura. Appoggia tutto sul bordo del lavabo per poi munirsi di un altro asciugamano, questo preso dal mobile. Si tampona viso, spalle, gambe…

Will non avrebbe saputo dove guardare durante la scena, ma Hannibal gli facilita la vita rimanendo quasi voltato tutto il tempo. Will può indugiare su ogni zona del suo corpo che sia a portata di vista ed è allibito dalla reazione spontanea del proprio corpo. Ciò che prova va oltre l’eccitazione; non è tanto cosa sta guardando, che è un corpo maschile e non dovrebbe dirgli granché, sebbene sia ben fatto e c’è da ammetterlo, ma è l’intimità che si è creata ad accelerare il suo battito cardiaco; la sensazione che un nuovo mondo stia venendo alla luce e che ne facciano parte solo loro due, in tutte le loro stranezze e in tutta la loro capacità di comprendersi a vicenda.

Hannibal sta offrendo la stessa cosa che sotto la doccia ha offerto Will; un modo come un altro per riportare il loro rapporto alla pari. _Sono qui nudo davanti a te e non mi crea nessun problema_.  

Anche perché la nudità è forse l’ultima cosa che si possono mostrare l’un l’altro, che non si siano già mostrati.

Will vede anche questo gesto privo di alcun intento erotico; è più facile evitare delusioni se non ci sono aspettative, l’ha imparato tanti anni fa.

 

* * *

 

Mezz’ora dopo è seduto sul divano di Hannibal, davanti al camino, avvolto in un suo maglione e in un paio di pantaloni larghi e comodi. Se non fosse già bastato l’asciugamano, pregno dell’odore di Hannibal, ora può infilare il naso sotto il morbido tessuto color mattone.

Sorseggia latte caldo dallo strano sapore fruttato, non spiacevole; il dottore si è rifiutato di concedergli alcolici. Will è contrariato e nello stesso tempo appagato dall’ennesima attenzione. Strana questa duplice sensazione di odio e amore verso l’essere trattato come un ragazzino, non sa dove cominci un sentimento e finisca l’altro, ed è una cosa che prova solo con Hannibal.

L’uomo gli ha anche asciugato i capelli col phon, dopo tutto il resto, e Will è rimasto con gli occhi chiusi a godersi le dita di Hannibal che gli pettinavano e spettinavano i capelli. Proprio come un ragazzino.

Il dottore si siede accanto a lui. “Hai ancora freddo? Vuoi una coperta?” gli chiede.

Will scuote la testa senza emettere un suono. Beve un altro sorso di latte.

“Non ti faccio tornare a casa in queste condizioni, Will, quindi non chiederlo neanche,” il tono paterno del dottore portato all’estremo. “Dormirai qui e domani vedremo.”

“Mi stai trattando come Abigail,” borbotta Will senza guardarlo.

“Siete entrambi due persone a cui tengo molto. E per certi versi una mia responsabilità,” Will non è rallegrato dall’ultima frase, che lo lascia perplesso, ma si focalizza sulla prima parte che è quella che preferisce.

“Will, sembri reduce da una lotta estenuante contro un tifone. E sembri a digiuno da giorni,” continua Hannibal.

Non appena pronunciate quelle parole, Will sente spaventosi morsi della fame. É vero che non tocca cibo da giorni, escluso un caffè alla mattina, uno al pomeriggio e qui e lì biscotti e patatine arraffati dalle macchinette all’accademia.

“Vuoi mangiare qualcosa?” All’improvviso Hannibal gli chiede l’unica cosa che Will desidera davvero; forse è da lì che deriva tutta la sua spossatezza, dal fatto che non sta mangiando e in cuor suo sa qual è il motivo della sua inappetenza: lo stesso che adesso l’appetito glielo sta facendo tornare.

E tutto insieme in una volta sola. Mangerebbe una montagna.

Will annuisce con foga e segue Hannibal in cucina.

Il dottore improvvisa una piccola tavola apparecchiata lì sul bancone da lavoro, molto intima. Will ama la villa, ma la cucina è il luogo che più rappresenta Hannibal e stare lì con lui è essere a casa.

Non appena ha il piatto davanti, Will non vede altro che la succulenta fetta di carne e non sente altro che l’odore delizioso della salsa. Senza badare all’etichetta comincia col prendere forchettate di verdura e si riempie la bocca, vorace come un grosso felino.

Hannibal gli blocca la mano che impugna la forchetta. “Will, no… Finirai per stare male se continui così.”

Dev’essere la sera del _non si fa_ , _Will_. Il dottore gli trova da ridire su tutto.

Will inghiotte il boccone a fatica. “Sto morendo di fame,” offre come giustificazione piagnucolando.

Hannibal gli toglie la forchetta di mano quasi aprendogli le dita a forza.

“No!” si lamenta Will.

“Tranquillo, Will, non è mia intenzione farti patire la fame. Voglio solo accertarmi che tu non trascorra la notte a rimettere tutto quello che hai ingurgitato.”

Hannibal si siede accanto a lui, taglia un pezzo di bistecca, lo infilza e glielo mette di fronte al viso.

Will osserva il pezzo di carne con occhi incerti.

“Se ti dà fastidio mi limiterò a prepararti il boccone e poi darò in mano a te la forchetta,” dice Hannibal.

Will schiude le labbra e Hannibal lo imbocca. Stabilito che a Will non dispiace, il dottore prosegue a preparargli forchettate una dopo l’altra.

“A cosa è dovuta la mancanza di appetito di questi giorni, Will?” domanda Hannibal, dando il tempo a Will di masticare e mandare giù.

“Colpa dello squartatore, immagino,” risponde Will.

“Oh, mi dispiace.”

“Ti scusi come se lo squartatore fossi tu,” scherza Will, sapendo che il gioco tra loro sul fatto che Hannibal sia il killer è sempre nell’aria.

Hannibal gli sorride, infatti, mentre gli allunga un altro boccone.

“Ho sentito… Più che altro letto degli omicidi. Come mai non sei venuto a parlarne con me? Credevo avessimo un accordo sulle tue sedute…”

Will deglutisce prendendo tempo. Beve un sorso d’acqua. Gioca col tovagliolo alla sua destra.

“Lo so… Mi spiace. Avrei dovuto farmi sentire, ma ero troppo…”

“Preso a combattere contro i tuoi demoni? O contro l’insistenza di Jack Crawford? Will, pensi che non si veda quanto sei consumato da questo lavoro? E anche se Jack lo nota continua a chiederti di più, non è corretto.”

Il piatto è vuoto e Will sazio. A livello fisico non sta così bene da tempo.

Per la mente c’è ancora molta strada da fare.

“Quello che mi è successo stanotte… Pensi sia dovuto allo stress?” domanda Will preoccupato.

“È sicuramente dovuto allo stress. Ma ti prometto che da stasera andrà meglio, Will. Fidati di me.”

Will non ha idea del perché si fidi del dottore sulla parola. Che ne può sapere Hannibal di come si sentirà lui da quella sera in poi? Eppure gli crede.

Hannibal si alza e lo avvolge tra le braccia, così, senza dire altro. Lo abbraccia e gli accarezza la schiena confortandolo. Will non immagina quanto abbia bisogno di quel calore fino a che non risponde a quella tenerezza con la stessa intensità. Chiude gli occhi respirando lo stesso odore dell’asciugamano da cui era avvolto solo un paio di ore prima, quando gli sembrava di essere sul punto di morire. Lo stesso odore dei vestiti che indossa.

Ha il collo di Hannibal lì, vicino alle labbra ed è facile baciarlo una volta e un’altra. Un altro bacio sotto all’orecchio e poi sulla mascella che sente contrarsi.

“Will…”

Hannibal lo richiama. Lui riapre gli occhi e si maledice mille volte per la sua stupidità.

“Sei stanco, vai a letto.”

Hannibal chiude quella questione e qualsiasi altra con poche semplici parole.

Will si è lasciato prendere dal trasporto del momento, ma sa che il dottore sta cercando di mascherare il gesto avventato in modo che lui non debba sentirsi imbarazzato la prossima volta che lo guarderà in faccia.

Will non necessita di un segno più chiaro di quello per accertarsi che il dottore non provi quel genere di interesse nei suoi riguardi…

“Sì, ok…” Will si schiarisce la gola e se ne va in camera a testa bassa. Non si volta a guardare il dottore e non ha neanche il coraggio di offrirsi di rimettere a posto la cucina con lui. Vuole solo sparire.

 

* * *

 

Spalanca gli occhi. Le braccia aperte ai lati del corpo e le dita avvinghiate al coprimaterasso. Le gambe divaricate e il lenzuolo arrotolato ai suoi piedi.

Il suo amico, il demone cervo, è venuto a fargli visita in sogno, solo che questa volta era antropomorfo e aveva anche un viso. Strano, che incuteva timore, ma un viso familiare.

Will non ne ha paura, ne è affascinato.

E non può essere altrimenti visto che si è appena concluso uno dei sogni erotici più soddisfacenti della sua vita; il demone è piuttosto generoso nelle sue elargizioni e ha la bocca e la lingua più capaci che l’immaginazione di Will avesse mai potuto forgiare.

Will spera di non aver esternato nella realtà quello che ha apprezzato del sogno. Solleva il capo ed è strano il fatto che ha appena avuto un orgasmo, non ha molti dubbi su quello, ma non c’è nulla a provarlo.

Riappoggia la testa al cuscino, la camera che Hannibal gli ha offerto per la notte è in semi oscurità, la porta socchiusa dà sul corridoio in cui la luce è accesa. A Will si stringe lo stomaco al pensiero che a mattina fatta dovrà vedere Hannibal; non sa proprio cosa dirgli.

Ha ragione a pensare che Hannibal lo stia trattando alla stregua di Abigail: un figlioccio in più da educare e da tenere a bada.

* * *

 

Il risveglio è dolce quanto quello successivo alla sera dell’abbraccio, quello in cui Hannibal aveva dormito a casa sua.

Will si avventura fuori dal letto e, scalzo, percorre la grande stanza e il corridoio fuori. Gli basta sentire i rumori in cucina e il profumo della colazione perché l’atmosfera gli appaia intima anche se la casa è immensa e dispersiva.

Si sofferma ad osservare alcuni quadri appesi alle pareti, il mobiletto col cassetto nell’angolo, il lungo tappeto che copre quasi per intero il pavimento in legno del lungo corridoio. Arriva in cucina che sta ancora guardandosi attorno, come se vedesse la casa per la prima volta, come se svegliarsi al mattino lì dentro gli avesse mostrato un altro lato di quel posto visto decine di volte.

“Buongiorno Will,” lo saluta allegro Hannibal. È impeccabile come al solito, i capelli tirati indietro, a scoprire il viso riposato e disteso, una semplice camicia che su di lui fa lo stesso effetto di un completo da sera e il grembiule nero legato alla vita. Passa il coltello da una mano all’altra e gli indica la poltrona nell’angolo. “Siediti mentre finisco di preparare.”

Will si siede meccanicamente, poi curioso si volta verso l’uomo. “Hai una poltrona…in cucina?”

“Già,” sorride il dottore.

“Perché?”

“Così se ho un ospite non è costretto a stare in piedi mentre preparo la cena.”

“E se gli ospiti sono tanti?”

“Si intrattengono tra di loro in salotto.”

Will annuisce come se il discorso non facesse una piega. “Inviti spesso una persona alla volta che sta qui a guardarti mentre cucini?”

Una domanda più stupida non poteva farla, ma ormai aveva abbandonato l’idea di riuscire a moderare la quantità di figure pietose fatte di fronte al suo psichiatra.

Gli dà fastidio sapere che Hannibal veda altre persone.

Patetico.

Gli dà fastidio che chiunque altro si sieda lì dove adesso è seduto lui e ammiri Hannibal proprio come sta facendo lui.

Patetico.

E ancora più patetico è il fatto di non riuscire a tenere per sé questi scatti di subitaneo fastidio riguardo alla vita privata dell’uomo.

“Di solito le mie cene prevedono un pubblico più vasto, camerieri e aiuto cuochi. Come quella di ieri sera.”

Will chiude gli occhi imbarazzato. “Già, ti chiedo scusa. Di nuovo.”

“Nessun bisogno. La cena era di scarsa rilevanza, te l’ho detto. Stavo solo rispondendo alla tua domanda,” affetta in quattro un pomodorino, l’ultimo, e rovescia la cascata rossa dal tagliere nella padella già calda sul fuoco. “Niente può rendermi più felice del vedere che stai meglio e che hai dormito. E vista la voracità di ieri sera, immagino tu abbia spazio per una veloce colazione.”

Will sente salire il sangue al volto al menzionare quel particolare momento. Deve dire qualcosa, ma non è mai stato così imbarazzato in vita sua.

“Hannibal… Riguardo a ieri sera…” abbassa gli occhi e si schiarisce la gola. “Ecco… Non so da dove cominciare per scusarmi anche… Per quello.”

“Per cosa?” Hannibal chiede di rimando e Will si sente morire.

“Hannibal…” sussurra Will sorridendo in modo tirato, “Ora sei crudele. Anche se me lo merito…”

“Presumi sempre, e in modo piuttosto spavaldo, basandoti su un modestissima quantità di informazioni. La mia domanda può scaturire da genuina inconsapevolezza di quello a cui ti riferisci, non sono votato alla tortura della tua persona, Will.”

Will si zittisce mentre l’uomo, serio, prepara due piatti identici ricolmi di delizie dai colori appetitosi. Si alza dalla poltrona e gli si mette di fronte, con le mani in tasca e le spalle ricurve. “Hannibal, non… Hai ragione. Ecco, mi riferivo al tentativo di baciarti. Davvero non te lo ricordavi?”

Hannibal ha la testa china sui piatti, lo guarda roteando solo gli occhi all’insù e in questo modo la sua espressione seria di poco prima si tramuta in una sorta di divertito cipiglio. “Oh quello,” dice offrendogli uno dei piatti.

Will lo prende con entrambe le mani.

“Stavi tentando di baciarmi? Credevo ci fossi riuscito.”

Will prosegue col silenzio, intuendo che qualsiasi cosa ribatta in risposta porterà altro imbarazzo.

“Allora c’era dell’altro? Mh…” considera Hannibal con quel suo piegare la testa da un lato come se avesse appena raggiunto la realizzazione del secolo. “Non me ne sono reso conto.”

“Ok… Bene…” lo blocca Will, “Grazie per non essere votato alla mia tortura, dottore.”

Si avviano entrambi verso la sala da pranzo.

“Siccome non sei attratto da me,” Will lo sente borbottare alle sue spalle, “Credevo non fosse una cosa da sottolineare.”

Il dottore ha stemperato la tensione e di questo Will gli è grato, ma la frase che ha pronunciato gli solletica la mente.

Una ripicca? Il dottore l’ha rifiutato perché lui non ha ammesso, quel giorno, l’attrazione nei suoi confronti?

Will scuote la testa e nel farlo mette un freno alle sue fantasie.

No, no. Non può permettersi altre cazzate con Hannibal.


	6. Chapter 6

La ragazza bionda lo blocca all’uscita dello studio.

Will non è conscio del fatto che ce l’ha con lui finché non gli ripete la domanda.

“Il Dottor Lecter è sposato?”

Will la guarda stralunato e poi scuote la testa. “No,” risponde.

Ma non vorrebbe risponderle, vorrebbe dirle di farsi gli affari suoi, che non sono cose che riguardano un paziente.

E ci sono duecento motivi per cui una paziente può chiedere quest’informazione sul dottore, ma Will ha la mente che ragiona a senso unico ed è solo geloso, geloso, geloso.

Maledizione a quando ha deciso di accettare una chiacchierata con Hannibal quel pomeriggio, maledizione a quando ha accettato l’invito per qualcosa che aveva deciso di non fare più tanto spesso.

Maledizione.

Si allontana guardandosi alle spalle più volte, seguendo ogni mossa della donna da che apre la porta a che sparisce nello studio.

Chissà chi è? Una paziente, o no?

Chissà perché ha fatto quella domanda a lui invece che al dottore?

Se non c’è nessun secondo fine dietro, tanto vale chiedere al diretto interessato…

Maledizione.

 

* * *

 

Tre interminabili giorni.

Tre.

Prima di sentire Hannibal di nuovo.

E quando vede comparire il suo nome sul display del cellulare, Will si copre la faccia con una mano.

“Pronto,” risponde più neutro possibile.

“Will… Ciao. Allora stai bene.”

 _Bene un corno_ , pensa Will.

“Come dovrei…stare?” domanda incerto, timoroso che anche dall’altra parte di una comunicazione telefonica Hannibal possa leggergli le espressioni del volto e tutto il suo tramestio interiore.

“Se non ti chiamo io, possono passare giorni senza che tu ti faccia vivo. C’è un’amicizia così impari tra noi?”

Perché il dottore riesce sempre a farlo sentire in colpa, anche se solo pochi istanti prima si sentiva lui quello a cui era stato fatto un torto?

“Lavoro… Ti avrei chiamato per…”

Per cosa? Non ne aveva idea. Per cosa l’avrebbe chiamato?

Per tutto quello che non poteva dire all’uomo, per tutta quella serie di stupide motivazioni per cui si chiama una persona che ti piace, tipo chiedere come stai, cosa stai facendo, cos’hai mangiato e chi era quella ragazza fuori dal tuo studio tre giorni fa?

“Posso passare a prenderti stasera? Andiamo fuori a cena?”

“Cosa?”

Oddio, gli è scappato, non voleva dirlo ad alta voce. Will ha compreso la proposta di Hannibal, il _cosa_ infatti era di pura sorpresa.

Hannibal ripete l’invito.

“O-ok,” balbetta Will incerto, “Uhm… In un ristorante? Non a casa tua?”

“Preferisco dedicarti tutta la mia attenzione, senza avere piatti da preparare,” afferma Hannibal, “Siamo d’accordo?”

“Certo.”

Will chiude la comunicazione e sospira. Cerca di non pensare troppo alla parola _appuntamento_ che a caratteri cubitali fa capolino qui e lì nella sua mente. È solo una cena tra amici.

 

* * *

 

Will va ad aprire la porta buttando una rapida occhiata all’orologio sulla libreria.

Chi può essere a quest’ora?

“Hannibal…” mormora Will socchiudendo l’uscio.

Buster infila la testa nella fessura creatasi e apre la strada a tutto il branco che si precipita fuori tra latrati e scodinzolii, inducendo Hannibal a spostarsi di lato come fosse stato appena sfiorato da un treno in corsa.

“Che ci fai già qui?” chiede Will, un morso nell’interno guancia per punirsi del fatto che non ce la fa, non ce la fa a non uscirsene fuori con questo modo di fare scortese e brusco.

“Devi perdonarmi,” gli risponde Hannibal, come al solito passando sopra o non accorgendosi affatto della spigolosità di Will, “Ma ho pensato di portarti una cosa prima di uscire. Se non ti offendi. È in auto.”

Will è sorpreso. “Cosa potrebbe esserci di offensivo nella tua auto?”

Hannibal si afferra le mani dietro alla schiena e si raddrizza impettito. Si passa la lingua sulle labbra. Will riconosce in un paio di gesti un sintomo di incertezza su come procedere.

“Seguimi,” dice infine l’uomo girandosi verso l’auto.

Nel bagagliaio della Bentley, coperto da una busta di plastica trasparente, è adagiato un completo da sera grigio, a prima vista della stessa fattura di quelli indossati da Hannibal, anche se Will non se ne intende proprio.

Una scatola accanto fa presupporre delle scarpe abbinate.

“Non è una critica al tuo abbigliamento e non hai obbligo di indossarlo. È solo… Un regalo,” mormora Hannibal riempiendo il silenzio tenuto da Will nell’ammirare il contenuto del bagagliaio.

Will sta per dirgli che se non ha obbligo di indossarlo, perché gliel’ha portato prima di uscire per andare a cena insieme? Ma si blocca prima, trovandola una frase che può essere fraintesa.

In realtà Will non si sente oltraggiato. Si sente un po’ il ragazzino che deve essere aiutato a vestirsi. Per l’ennesima volta il figlioletto di Hannibal.

E ne è emozionato.

Strana reazione.

“Hannibal è… È tutto a posto,” Will si gratta la fronte, “Non sono abituato, non è il mio stile…” si giustifica per come si veste di solito. La sua è incuranza verso il modo in cui appare agli altri, ma il fatto di risultare gradevole agli occhi di Hannibal non gli dispiacerebbe.

“È così elegante il ristorante dove siamo diretti?” chiede Will indicando l’abito.

Hannibal gli sorride. Scuote la testa. “No, non sei costretto ad indossarlo, non ha a che vedere con l’appuntamento di stasera.”

Grato che Hannibal lo definisca un appuntamento, Will solleva l’abito come fosse una donzella da trarre in salvo, mentre Hannibal prende la scatola nera.

“Se sei venuto fino a qui a portarmelo, ne approfitto e gli darò il giusto tributo,” sentenzia Will, “Non… Non aspettarti un grosso cambiamento, la copertina non rivela il contenuto del libro. In certi vestiti bisogna nascerci.”

Si gira e guarda allusivo Hannibal. L’uomo ricambia con un’espressione divertita, ma da come alza le sopracciglia non sembra condividere le parole di Will.

Il completo calza come fosse suo da sempre, soprattutto i pantaloni. Will non sa se la curva del suo sedere fosse così già prima o se sia merito del taglio elegante che scende morbido, lambendo l’arco come una carezza. La camicia color perla crea un ottimo contrasto col gilet; tutto abbottonato e così aderente fa davvero un bell’effetto. Le scarpe lucide non sono neanche scomode come aveva pensato. Will non ha mai familiarizzato con i generali concetti dell’estetica, ma nel complesso si trova piacevole e non ricorda molti altri momenti in cui ha potuto affermare la stessa cosa.

Con un’ultima occhiata allo specchio, pensa che il motivo per cui si piace è che sembra un Hannibal più grezzo e arruffato, e un po’ più piccolo. Afferra la cravatta, unico dettaglio mancante, e apre la porta che dà sull’altra camera.

Hannibal sta sfogliando gli spartiti appoggiati sul pianoforte. Appena lo vede la sua espressione diventa il risultato di soddisfazione mista ad orgoglio e Will decide che gli piace essere guardato così da lui.

“Come hai fatto ad azzeccare la taglia in questo modo?” Will apre le braccia come a mostrare la perfezione di abito e pantaloni. L’uomo gli si avvicina e gli sfila la cravatta dalle dita, gliela passa dietro e agli alza il collo della camicia.

“È fatto su misura. Sono un buon osservatore, dote che mi deriva dalla mia passione per il ritratto.”

“Non che avessi molto da tirare ad indovinare su di me,” ammette Will tra scherzo e imbarazzo. Hannibal aveva avuto tutto il tempo del mondo per prendergli le misure almeno venti volte nella doccia.

Hannibal inizia un complicato passaggio per annodargli la cravatta.

“Quello in effetti è tornato utile,” commenta il dottore dopo attenta considerazione. Poi aggiunge: “Hai un bel personale, è un peccato non evidenziarlo.”

“Il mio personale è molto evidenziato da questi pantaloni.”

Ridono entrambi e a Will sembra passata una vita da che hanno scherzato insieme in modo così rilassato. La recente tensione creatasi del resto è colpa sua, non potrebbe esserne più certo adesso che ha fatto una battuta in cui chiunque ci avrebbe visto malizia, mentre il dottore ride divertito.

Stare vicino all’uomo è già una tortura. Will prega di riuscire a godersi la sua compagnia senza sentirsi frustrato dalla mancanza di contatto.

Hannibal gli infila un dito nel colletto della camicia e lo passa intorno per accertarsi di non aver stretto troppo. Will piega la testa per lasciarlo fare e per una frazione di secondo le palpebre di Hannibal si allargano al suo gesto e a Will piace anche quell’occhiata; non riesce a darle una collocazione nel loro rapporto, ma gli piace.

Hannibal gli accarezza la nuca e si schiarisce la gola. “Andiamo?” gli chiede.

Will barcolla un po’, annuisce e lo segue.

 

* * *

 

Ci sono una gran quantità di ristoranti eleganti non in modo eccessivo che però si fanno pagare fior di dollari. Così come ci sono una quantità di ristoranti che sono eleganti senza poter essere definiti romantici.

Will è già sicuro che i gusti culinari di Hannibal non possono essere confinati in un ristorante a buon mercato, ma dove sono seduti ora rientra nella cerchia dei carissimi, elegantissimi e più romantici di Parigi di notte. Hannibal deve aver deciso di portarlo qui dopo che lui si è messo quell’abito di sua spontanea volontà.

L’atmosfera è quella che di solito si respira solo a San Valentino e solo se con la tua dolce metà esci di sera; le luci soffuse dei candelabri appesi al soffitto sono rafforzate qui e lì da candele accese in angoli strategici della sala, così da non doverle mettere ad ogni tavolo. Will ringrazia, perché quello avrebbe aggiunto un tocco imbarazzante al massimo dell’imbarazzo.

“Vengo spesso qui, è l’unico posto che mi ricorda i ristoranti italiani in cui ho cenato da ragazzo. In Italia non sono rari ambienti così graziosi,” racconta Hannibal mentre si toglie la giacca e la appende alla sedia. Will fa lo stesso, sentendosi meglio subito dopo, come se una delle costrizioni del galateo fosse stata rimossa.

“Vieni qui da solo?” chiede Will, senza sottintendere affatto l’inopportuna intrusione nella vita dell’uomo, ma chiedendosi se abbia senso cenare lì da soli. Nel frattempo, però, il suo _io_ interno scuote la testa alla sua idiozia; possibile che si sia fissato con l’idea che Hannibal non abbia appuntamenti, donne, amanti? Ricompare davanti ai suoi occhi la bionda di quel pomeriggio, come aveva fatto a scordarsela fino ad ora?

“Non…sempre,” risponde Hannibal reso dubbioso dalla domanda.

“Sì, lo so,” Will agita una mano ritrattando, “Scusa, la domanda aveva un senso nella mia testa, ma uscendo il senso si è perso.”

“Abbiamo tutta la sera, trova il senso,” lo incoraggia il dottore.

Will alza le spalle, come a dirsi nella mente che tanto vale essere sinceri. “Tendo… Non so perché, ma tendo a pensare che tu sia solo, come me. Forse mi rifaccio troppo alle tue parole in una delle prime volte che ci siamo visti: tu ed io siamo molto simili.”

“Ricordo quella conversazione. È quella in cui mi hai detto che non mi trovavi interessante… Non tanto da essere amici.”

Will mantiene per un po’ il contatto visivo, poi annuisce abbassando gli occhi.

L’ha scordata quella frase, come scorda molte delle cose che dice in preda all’imbarazzo, al disagio e alla difficoltà che prova nello stare con agli altri.

“Meno male che eri il mio terapista e sei stato costretto a frequentarmi lo stesso, altrimenti mi sa che quello sarebbe stato il nostro ultimo incontro,” dice Will considerando, come spesso ha fatto nel corso della sua vita, che lui un amico come se stesso non lo vorrebbe affatto: tagliente, scostante e sempre sul punto di andarsene.

Hannibal si sposta da dove è seduto, dirimpetto a Will e passa al posto di fianco a lui. Si appoggia con gli avambracci sul tavolo e si sporge verso Will.

“Quello è stato l’esatto momento in cui tu sei diventato interessante per me, invece. E anche il momento in cui ho pensato che non volevo averti come paziente. Che motivo avrei di desiderare solo la compagnia di chi mi trova interessante? E poi… Perché togliermi il piacere di dimostrare che avevi torto?”

Hannibal conclude con quella domanda, accompagnata da un ampio sorriso. A Will non importa molto che dietro ci sia effettiva arroganza o solo un gioco divertito. Però punta sull’arroganza.

“Quindi se avessi detto a Jack che doveva cambiare la sua scelta avresti continuato a portarmi la colazione a letto finché non avessi deciso che eri interessante?”

“Mi sarei limitato a venire ad assistere alle tue lezioni in accademia,” dice Hannibal, giocherellando col tovagliolo alla destra di Will.

“Avresti aspettato la fine di ogni lezione per attirarmi in una delle tue affascinanti conversazioni,” asserisce Will continuando il gioco.

“Non sei un uomo che si può sedurre a fatti, o col cibo. Per farmi trovare interessante sono dovuto passare dalla tua testa. Altrimenti ti avrei portato a cena e regalato un bel vestito molto tempo fa.”

Will perde quasi tutta la saliva e nel cercare di bagnarsi le labbra sente carta vetrata sotto alla lingua. Sulla tavola ancora non c’è da bere, neanche il sollievo di un sorso d’acqua. E in tutto questo non ha ancora detto una parola temendo di balbettare.

Il dottore ha deciso di torturarlo anche stasera? Il dottore si diverte alle sue spalle?

O il dottore sta cercando di sedurlo?

“Se sei geloso all’idea che io abbia portato qui qualcun altro perché non lo dici, Will?”

Will si guarda le dita della mano che stanno premendo contro la forchetta, se preme ancora un po’ si perforerà la pelle.

“Will…?” Hannibal gli stringe un braccio costringendolo a voltarsi per guardarlo.

Will si volta di scatto, gli parla vicino, molto vicino al viso, la voce gli si abbassa senza volerlo. “Ti stai divertendo?”

“La risposta è sì, ma non sono sicuro a quale domanda,” ribatte Hannibal. La mano intorno al braccio di Will muove il pollice in un’ipnotica carezza.

“È un gioco crudele per vedere quanto riesci a tirare la corda, un esperimento di psicologia sociale?” si informa Will.

Hannibal ride. “Su quali basi? Tu non sei attratto da me, giusto?”

Will si rilassa sulla sedia espirando. Sbuffa una risatina di improvvisa realizzazione. “Sarebbe una punizione per la mia mancanza di sincerità? Tutto questo,” Will indica loro due e il contesto, “Per farmi ammettere qualcosa?”

“Dunque hai già ammesso di non essere stato schietto, devi ammettere altro?” Hannibal continua a tenerselo stretto, a toccargli il braccio attraverso il tessuto leggero della camicia, a parlargli tanto vicino da fargli sentire il profumo della sua colonia, dei vestiti freschi di lavanderia, perfino dello shampoo.

Will deglutisce, si perde in quello sguardo indagatore che a tratti lo fa sentire la persona più importante sulla terra e a tratti lo terrorizza.

“Sono…” Will piega le labbra all’ingiù e alza le spalle, “Sono attratto da te… Soddisfatto?”

“No.”

Prosegue il tormentoso gioco a sostenersi lo sguardo a vicenda, Will sente le palpebre socchiudersi al tocco di Hannibal, che col dorso della mano ora gli sfiora il lato del torace.

“Ti desidero, da impazzire. Meglio così?” Will respira dalla bocca socchiusa, se Hannibal lo baciasse adesso lo afferrerebbe per i capelli e se lo mangerebbe fregandosene di dove sono e della gente che può vederli.

“Meglio,” gli concede Hannibal, “Ma ancora lontano dalla totale sincerità.”

Il cameriere si avvicina e Hannibal si rivolge a lui come niente fosse. Con una serie di rapidi gesti il nuovo arrivato prepara la tavola con gli ultimi ritocchi, spostando posate e piatti dove Hannibal ha deciso di sedersi e poi lascia loro il menù.

“Non ha fatto una piega di fronte alla scena ambigua,” commenta Will schiarendosi la gola, gli occhi sull’elenco dei piatti per simulare disinteresse, “Dev’essere abituato a vederti flirtare con tutti quelli con cui vieni qui,” si sente autorizzato al commento sarcastico visto quello che Hannibal gli sta facendo passare.

“Ero qui due sere fa con una mia ex studentessa, ma lui non era di turno, perciò non mi vede poi così spesso,” anche Hannibal legge il menù.

Proseguono a stuzzicarsi senza rivolgersi lo sguardo e parlandosi a fior di labbra.

“La ex studentessa è bionda?”

“Bionda, sì.”

“Non sei un po’ vecchio per le ex studentesse?”

“Non se non è un problema per loro.”

Will non vede la minima possibilità che a qualche studentessa possa importare del gap generazionale.

“Se i tuoi gusti sono rivolti alle donne, rimango dell’idea che tu ti stia facendo due risate alle mie spalle,” borbotta Will serio.

“Non presumere, Will. Non si addice alla tua intelligenza, in particolare presumere gli orientamenti sessuali o schematizzarli come fossero assoluti. Se lo facessi con te stesso come potresti accettare il fatto che sei attratto da me?”

“Chi ti dice che lo accetti?”

“Interessante. Tu puoi preoccuparti che io sia attratto dalle donne e che mi stia prendendo gioco di te, ma io non dovrei preoccuparmi di sentirti dire chiaramente che ti disgusta essere attratto da me?”

Will alza gli occhi dal menù. “Non sono disgustato, che diavolo dici?”

Hannibal alza un palmo della mano al cielo. “Come puoi non accettare qualcosa e trovarla piacevole allo stesso tempo?”

“D’accordo, rettifico. Chi ti dice che io non sia attratto in generale dagli uomini? Niente da accettare, tu sei etero, io sono gay.”

“Sei attratto, se non innamorato, di Alana. Will…”

“Non sono innamorato di Alana!” Will si accorge di essersi scaldato e di aver alzato la voce quando vede il cameriere voltare la testa verso il loro tavolo. Ma sono i più isolati della sala e i commensali sparsi qui e lì non sembrano far loro caso.

Hannibal sta sorridendo, con l’espressione lo sta schernendo in modo inequivocabile.

La discussione si è trasformata nel solito tiramolla a mettere in difficoltà Will, facendogli esprimere concetti a forza.

“Per sedare ogni contrasto, Will… Non intrattengo nessuna relazione, a parte quelle professionali, e sì, sono solo proprio come te. Cos’hai deciso di ordinare?”

 

* * *

 

Quella notte, tornato a casa, Will deve farsi una doccia piuttosto fredda per calmarsi. E per levarsi il fantasma dell’odore di Hannibal che non lo lascia ragionare in modo coerente.

La doccia non serve, Will scopre che riesce a richiamare l’odore del dottore alla mente così come fa con la sua voce. E se si concentra bene anche il tocco delle sue mani, mai troppo deciso, mai abbastanza, ma così riconoscibile.

Si sdraia sul suo letto sapendo che non chiuderà occhio. Il viso dell’uomo gli danza davanti in ogni più piccola sfumatura di espressione: il mezzo sorriso derisorio, l’arrogante sopracciglio inarcato, il serio cipiglio professionale.

E il modo in cui si lecca le labbra, schiude la bocca, abbassa la voce, fa schioccare la lingua contro il palato quando prova disappunto.

Da quando Will ha preso coscienza dei suoi sentimenti non è più accaduto che mangiassero insieme. Cenare così vicini ha reso Will ancora più consapevole della carica attrattiva dell’uomo; basta focalizzarsi sulla sua bocca e sul modo in cui gusta ogni cibo per perdere la testa.

Ha accompagnato Will a casa e l’ha lasciato sulla porta dopo avergli lambito il collo con un bacio.  

Il collo.

Will si tocca il punto in cui la bocca del dottore si è posata.

Chi bacia lì alla fine di un appuntamento?

Hannibal è un uomo strano. Macchinoso, strano e molto più che interessante.

E se c’è una sola possibilità che il dottore lo desideri quanto Will desidera lui allora gli sta bene l’atteggiamento da padre, gli sta bene essere tenuto sulle spine e gli sta bene il gioco di seduzione che lo sta facendo diventare scemo.


	7. Chapter 7

Will non ce la fa a resistere e il pomeriggio dopo si presenta allo studio.

Entra e attende nella sala d’aspetto come fatto già decine di altre volte.

Non c’è nessuno e se il dottore fosse in sessione la porta dello studio non sarebbe socchiusa.

Will sbircia all’interno.

Hannibal è al tavolo intento a disegnare; l’espressione seria e concentrata di tanto in tanto muta in un lieve sorriso, tremolante, molto affettuoso. Il dito medio sfrega contro il tratto per sfumarlo; la matita resta sospesa per qualche secondo, poi riprende il suo lavoro.

“Ciao Will,” mormora l’uomo senza distrarsi dalla sua opera.

“Non ho fatto alcun rumore,” sentenzia Will entrando. Compie alcuni passi, ma si ferma in mezzo alla stanza, distante dalla scrivania.

“Hai un odore distintivo, non mi serve vederti o sentirti parlare per sapere che sei tu.”

“Capacità utile,” commenta Will. E anche sexy, aggiunge tra sé e sé; pensare che qualche settimana prima un commento sul suo dopobarba l’aveva fatto incazzare…

Hannibal sospende il suo lavoro e alza gli occhi, la matita tenuta tra gli indici come a volerne misurare la lunghezza. “Come mai qui?” chiede.

“Ero nei paraggi…” liquida la domanda Will.

“Stai mentendo,” accusa Hannibal e noncurante torna a disegnare, come se la bugia di Will gli avesse fatto perdere interesse in lui.

“Avevo voglia di vederti,” corregge Will.

Hannibal rialza la testa. “Posso offrirti un bicchiere di vino?”

Will annuisce. “Grazie.”

Quando Hannibal si alza per andare alla vetrinetta delle bottiglie, Will raggiunge a passi lenti la scrivania e, di traverso, sbircia il foglio con lo schizzo. Gli si increspa la fronte, perplesso, fa un altro passo e si mette dietro al disegno.

Will apre la bocca in una O stupita, vedendosi ritratto.

È immortalato nel letto, in quello in cui ha dormito solo poche sere prima, a giudicare dalla testata. È in una posizione licenziosa; la maglia sollevata a scoprire l’addome, i pantaloni aperti e abbassati fino a scoprire i peli pubici, le gambe divaricate di poco e il lenzuolo arrotolato alle ginocchia.

Ha un braccio piegato sopra la testa e il viso voltato da un lato, i capelli scompigliati e gli occhi chiusi.

“Lo trovi somigliante?” Hannibal gli fa passare un calice davanti. Will lo prende rabbrividendo.

“Credo…di sì,” bisbiglia. “Sono io? Sono… Sono davvero così?”

Hannibal alza una mano e gli sposta una ciocca di capelli dietro l’orecchio. “Come immagino che tu sia, dopo…”

“Dopo,” ripete Will. Si schiarisce la voce.

Hannibal sorseggia dal suo bicchiere, Will trova il coraggio di voltarsi verso di lui. “Ti immagini…? Noi due?” farfuglia.

“Immagino te. Estensivamente. E l’effetto prodotto dalle mie attenzioni.”

“Che…” Will deglutisce, “Genere di attenzioni?”

Hannibal beve di nuovo, lo guarda da sopra il bordo del bicchiere. Poi piega la testa da un lato mentre deglutisce. “Nelle mie fantasie sei sempre tu a chiedermi cosa desideri. E sei sempre arrendevole, impaziente di ricevere, di provare, di lasciarti andare,” Hannibal appoggia il bicchiere e si mette alle sue spalle. “Come sei in quel disegno.”

Una mano di Hannibal passa nei capelli di Will accarezzandogli la nuca.

Will barcolla. Appoggia il calice per evitare che il vino si versi. La voce calda dell’uomo lo inonda come una cascata, e lo lascia ad annaspare nello scompiglio di un’eccitazione del tutto nuova per lui, legata ad un senso così poco sfruttato eppure dannatamente sensuale. Le parole di Hannibal al suo orecchio fanno in un istante quello che la mano di Will fa in minuti.

“Se potessi diventare quel Will nel disegno…?” Hannibal lascia la domanda in sospeso, da completare. Gli appoggia il naso nell’incavo della spalla, sotto al lobo e lo annusa spostandosi in basso e in alto lungo il collo. Lo sfiora anche con il labbro superiore in una carezza che dovrebbe solleticare Will, e che invece lo manda a fuoco.

“Lo sai… Te l’ho già detto che ti desidero,” rinnova l’ammissione Will in un bisbiglio sofferente, “Voglio andare su quel letto ora. Non torturarmi…”

“Torturarti è ciò che voglio fare, Will,” continua Hannibal accarezzandogli con la bocca l’orecchio, “Una lenta, sublime, estenuante tortura. Abbiamo tempi estremamente diversi, io e te.”

“Tradotto significa che mi farai morire per un bacio?”

Hannibal ride soffiandogli aria calda sul collo. Will si trattiene dal gemere, ma ha voglia di mordersi una mano; l’uomo gli ha fatto cascare in basso tutto il sangue; gli basterebbe stringerselo nel pugno per venire.

“Vorresti un bacio, Will?”

“Dio sì,” lo prega.

“Non chiedo altro che poter assaggiare le tue labbra,” sussurra Hannibal, “Morderle, succhiarle…” gli prende l’orecchio tra i denti e mordicchia. Will mugola in risposta. “Devi avere un buon sapore…”

“Hannibal, ti prego…” Will volta il viso verso l’uomo e avvicina la bocca alla sua.

“Ho un appuntamento,” Hannibal rompe l’incantesimo cambiando il tono di voce in modo brusco e repentino.

Will scuote la testa. “Che… Cosa?”

Hannibal lo lascia mezzo intontito lì alla scrivania e si dirige alla porta. “Ho un paziente tra pochi minuti. Arriverà a momenti è meglio che tu vada.”

Will espira cercando di riprendersi. Non è mai stato così eccitato in vita sua e soprattutto non è mai stato così eccitato per poi essere mollato a se stesso come ora. Per risolvere dovrebbe essere chiuso in bagno o nell’intimità della sua camera da letto, invece Hannibal lo sta sbattendo fuori dallo studio senza complimenti.

“Se mi fai uscire adesso,” lo minaccia Will, “Ti ammazzo.”

“Apprezzo il pensiero,” ribatte Hannibal. “Ne riparliamo la prossima volta.”

“Non ci sarà una prossima volta.”

“Sì che ci sarà, Will, te l’assicuro.”

Certo, come potrebbe Hannibal non essere sicuro dell’assoluta devozione di Will? Chiaro che ci sarà una prossima volta e per Will non sarà mai troppo presto.

Will non sa nemmeno se riesce a camminare. I jeans lo stringono come fossero un adesivo ed è ancora sotto incantesimo.

Hannibal da lontano gli indica la porta.

Non c’è discussione. Il piano di Hannibal prevede che Will stia sulla graticola a consumarsi di voglia e non andrà diversamente da così. Hannibal ha il suo modo di ottenere ciò che vuole.

Will prende il bicchiere dimenticato sulla scrivania e lo vuota in pochi sorsi. Fa lo stesso con quello di Hannibal.

Si dirige all’uscita, mette una mano sullo stipite e mormora sorridendo: “Non lasciare il disegno in giro.”

Fa per andarsene, ma prima che Hannibal richiuda la porta volta la testa per metà. “Quando?” chiede.

“Ti chiamo.”

Seguito dallo scatto della serratura.

Will prevede un lungo periodo di frustrazione.


	8. Chapter 8

Tra lavoro, lezioni e visite al laboratorio, che però non portano a grandi svolte nelle indagini sullo squartatore, Will trascorre un’altra settimana lontano da Hannibal.

Chiamarlo o presentarsi a casa sua non sono opzioni considerabili, visto che è palese chi è il maestro che conduce la loro orchestra sinfonica.

Hannibal gli ha detto che l’avrebbe chiamato e Will non ha mai creduto, neanche per un istante, che intendesse nell’immediato.

L’uomo vuole farlo diventare matto e ci sta riuscendo alla perfezione.

Will non pensa ad altro dal mattino, quando si sveglia e il suo ritratto tratteggiato da Hannibal gli compare davanti, come se bastasse solo trovarsi sdraiato in un letto per richiamarlo alla mente, alla sera quando l’occhio gli cade frenetico sul cellulare sperando che suoni.

Will si tiene la testa fra le mani, coi gomiti appoggiati al tavolo, si sfrega gli occhi, il viso, smanioso e irritato; sospeso in un limbo fatto di sentimenti affettuosi, bisogno di vederlo e puro desiderio carnale.

La necessità fisiologica di masturbarsi si è trasformata nel consequenziale atto che segue ogni digressione mentale su Hannibal: un piacere purtroppo non completo che Will si concede spesso. L’unico che ha.

Will ha un debole per le mani dell’uomo e per la sua bocca, il pensiero di avere a disposizione entrambe è quello che lo porta rapido all’orgasmo; unica compagnia la sua fervida immaginazione, l’eco della voce del dottore e quel disegno che lo fa sentire audace e desiderabile come mai si era sentito.

E sta meglio; i mal di testa sono diminuiti, gli incubi hanno ceduto il posto a sogni più che altro bagnati e, come aveva promesso Hannibal, sia le allucinazioni che i vuoti di memoria sono diventati un brutto ricordo.

Può solo darne il merito al sentimento che prova nei confronti del dottore; deve aver smosso qualcosa in lui, qualche meccanismo da tempo inceppato, che ha permesso al suo cervello di trovare di meglio da fare che infossarsi nella depressione e nello stress.

 

* * *

 

Torna da una mattinata di pesca; i cani gli saltellano intorno, al colmo della gioia per aver avuto il loro umano tutto per loro per così tanto tempo.

Winston li precede, come al solito, unico cane di Will che non ha rispettato le gerarchie neanche nei primi attimi di vita col branco; il cucciolo si volta e abbaia concitato.

Will riconosce all’istante il latrato di avvertimento e guarda verso la casa.

La Bentley è parcheggiata nel vialetto e Hannibal, cappotto nero, guanti e sciarpa, sembra il modello di una pubblicità per auto di lusso, appoggiato alla portiera con un fianco, voltato verso di lui.

Will lo raggiunge, concludendo la sua camminata a pochi passi dal dottore, i due pesci catturati appesi agli ami e la canna di traverso su una spalla.

“Questa volta è meglio se usi la vista per riconoscermi,” scherza Will. Non potrebbe desiderare altro che vederselo di fronte, ma non è proprio felice del confronto. Se Hannibal è il bellissimo, ricco professionista che pubblicizza la Bentley, Will si sente una sorta di spauracchio da mettere accanto per far notare come non devi essere, se vuoi una Bentley.

La quantità di pensieri negativi legati al suo aspetto e al suo modo di apparire è triplicata negli ultimi tempi.

“Il pesce, la plastica degli stivali, il fango e il sudore…” elenca Hannibal, “Mi dispiace contraddirti ma non guastano il tuo buon odore. Posso entrare?” Hannibal indica la porta di casa e Will annuisce. Il dottore si fa strada da solo, seguito dai cani.

Will sospira e poi fa il giro, utilizzando l’altra entrata, per liberarsi di attrezzatura e giubbotto prima di mettere piede in sala.

Rivede Hannibal qualche minuto dopo, spogliato di cappotto, guanti, sciarpa e giacca. È in camicia blu, maniche arrotolate, primi bottoni slacciati e pantaloni scuri. I bei capelli lisci tirati indietro, fresco di rasatura.

È bello da ferire gli occhi.

Will scava dentro di sé, e non trova solo l’attrazione fisica a parlare per lui; Hannibal è bello anche solo da guardare, senza aggiungere il carico da novanta di tutte le cose che vorrebbe fargli o farsi fare. È proprio bello e a Will piacerebbe averlo in giro per casa, spesso. Quest’incursione improvvisa è molto più che ben accetta, dovrebbe essere la prassi.

“Bene, non sei di fretta,” dice Will.

“Al contrario,” batte le mani Hannibal, “Sono qui per pranzare con te. Una settimana a lasciarti mangiare… Qualunque cosa tu sia solito mangiare,” Hannibal fa un gesto sbrigativo con la mano, “E già il tuo aspetto è cambiato. Dove tieni la tua riserva segreta di cibo spazzatura?”

“Non è segreta, vivo da solo,” commenta Will.

Hannibal si dirige alla cucina e, sempre sotto gli occhi adoranti di Will, inizia a tirare fuori pentole e utensili dai loro posti senza bisogno di chiedergli nulla, come fosse a casa sua. Ricorda con la precisione di un cecchino dove si trova ogni attrezzo necessario e Will si diverte, intenerito ogni volta che Hannibal si ferma e ruota su se stesso per trovare qualcosa di cui non rammenta subito la posizione.

Alla fine l’uomo recupera tutto il necessario. “Vuoi che prepari il pesce che hai pescato?” chiede.

Will si riscuote dal torpore contemplativo in cui è cascato e sbatte le palpebre. “O-ok…”

“Sicuro? O preferisci andare a comprare qualcosa in città?”

Will scuote la testa, “Va benissimo il pesce.”

“Molto bene. Vai pure a farti una doccia, quando torni mi aiuti.”

“Tu cucini mentre io vado a farmi una doccia…” ripete Will in trance. Così può sincerarsi che sia vero, perché ha la netta impressione di essere in una delle sue fantasticherie, deve ammettere oggi più piacevole di quello a cui è abituato.

Le prime volte con Hannibal sembrano non avere fine; qualcuno in casa che gli fa la sorpresa di cucinare per lui… Mai successo. Non con premeditazione. Hannibal si era trovato a preparargli la colazione un paio di volte, ma programmare una giornata insieme è tutta un’altra cosa.

“Ti chiederò di sposarmi,” farfuglia a bassissima voce Will, dirigendosi in bagno.

“In quel caso sappi che non ti saranno mai concessi snack fuoripasto,” gli ribatte Hannibal ad alta voce dalla cucina.

Dopo la doccia Will infila una delle sue magliette bianche e un paio di jeans. Di solito gira per casa scalzo, saltando da un tappeto all’altro nella stanza in cui ci sono, ma opta per un più dignitoso paio di scarpe da ginnastica.

Torna in cucina, “Vuoi una maglietta così eviti di sporcarti la camicia?” chiede ad Hannibal; gli mostra l’indumento che ha tra le mani.

“Non è necessario, e poi dubito che mi stia.”

“Mi sembra che tu non ti faccia problemi con gli abiti troppo aderenti,” gli fa presente Will.

“Valorizzo il mio corpo per attirare la tua attenzione,” Hannibal gli fa l’occhiolino e Will deve deglutire all’istante. “Ottimo lavoro,” asserisce poi Will con un cenno del capo.  

“Grazie,” gli risponde Hannibal, “Ma se ci tieni e vuoi che indossi la tua maglietta…”

“Oh,” finge stupore Will, “Non sapevo fosse il mio compleanno,” si indica mettendo una mano sul petto. “Allora sì, mettila,” ordina ad Hannibal allungandogli la maglietta. Sa che il dottore non ubbidirà mai.

Hannibal appoggia il coltello a lato del pesce da pulire, si lava le mani e le asciuga con cura.

Poi, un bottone dopo l’altro, si apre la camicia e allo stesso tempo la tira fuori dai pantaloni.

A Will si abbassa la mano che regge la maglia; osserva la scena più intrigato dalla sfacciata vanità dell’uomo e dalla sua consapevolezza di essere attraente che dalla nudità in sé.

Anche se è bello, Will non può sottrarsi da questo pensiero.

Le sue spalle larghe e l’ampio torace sono attributi che Will collega a prestanza, forza fisica e resistenza. A letto, risorse interessanti…

“Will?” Hannibal lo chiama. Gli sta chiedendo la maglia con un gesto della mano e Will sta facendo la figura dell’allocco proprio come previsto da Hannibal quando ha cominciato il suo spogliarello.

“Oh sì, scusa… Tieni.”

Hannibal indossa la maglia con un sorriso: gli tira un po’ sul petto e risulta più corta per via delle spalle.

Nel complesso è come se Hannibal si fosse trasformato da modello per una pubblicità su orgogliosi possessori di una Bentley a modello di biancheria intima sexy.

Will decide che gli deve star bene qualunque cosa.

“Il look sportivo ti si addice più…dell’altro,” mormora Will non ben sicuro del modo in cui definire il solito modo di vestire del dottore.

“Buono a sapersi,” ribatte Hannibal col tono e l’atteggiamento di chi possedeva quell’informazione anche prima.

“Cosa vuoi che faccia?” domanda Will mettendosi accanto a lui di fronte al tagliere.

“Io mi occupo del pesce, tu puoi mettere a bollire l’acqua e tagliare la verdura.”

“Oh, wow… Quanta organizzazione,” Will accende il fornello e riempie d’acqua la pentola.

Le verdure sono già lavate e disposte in una ciotola che Will non ricordava nemmeno di possedere.

“Il tuo frigorifero ha una gravissima insufficienza di verdura fresca, non compri spezie e ho faticato a trovare carboidrati,” elenca Hannibal, “Come sopravvivi?”

“Mangio a casa tua?”

“Se desidero che tu rimanga in vita forse è l’unica soluzione possibile,” continua il dottore.

“L’appetito non mi manca,” dice Will cominciando ad affettare la lattuga. “Mi mancano le capacità di rendere un piatto appetibile e la voglia di trascorrere il tempo dietro ai fornelli.”

“Fortuna che peschi e mangi pesce, uno degli alimenti più sani sulla terra. Immagino che ti limiti a buttarlo in padella per friggerlo o a infilarlo nel forno.”

Will sbuffa la sua disapprovazione al commento ricevuto, ma sa che è vero. Anzi, quando mai ha acceso il forno?

“Oggi assaggerai qualcosa di più articolato,” gli promette Hannibal; nello sguardo un’adorabile luce d’intesa che Will trova molto intima. Difficile non abituarsi a questo tipo di vita, se gli fosse data la possibilità di goderne.

Ad Hannibal bastano poche mosse per preparare il pesce, anche con l’assurdo coltello inadatto _come può un pescatore non avere un coltello per pulire il pesce?_ che ha a disposizione. Spina e sfiletta la trota e la riduce in bocconcini.

In una manciata di minuti il pranzo è in corso d’opera a cucinarsi da solo sui fornelli.

“Mentre questo è sul fuoco, ci dedichiamo al dessert,” afferma Hannibal.

Will inarca le sopracciglia. “E da dove salterà fuori?”

“Prima fammi lavare le mani.” Il dottore afferra un limone e si dirige al lavello. Trascorre qualche minuto sotto l’acqua passando prima il frutto, poi il sale e per finire il sapone, finché non è soddisfatto del risultato.

Will ridacchia alle sue spalle, perché è tanto pronto a sporcarsi le mani, quanto subito dopo a fare lo schizzinoso a riguardo. Perché è elegante e raffinato, ma non sfigura in ambienti che non lo sono affatto. Perché sembra il re della puzza sotto al naso e invece è l’opposto.

Sarebbe il suo compagno perfetto, pronto a comprenderlo a livello mentale e a soddisfarlo nella quotidianità dei pasti, delle chiacchierate, delle passioni da condividere e del sesso.

Dio, sta diventando un’ossessione.

O è solo innamoramento.

O magari è già oltre quello. Di Hannibal si è innamorato, testa leggera e cuore palpitante, all’inizio; ora Will pensa che una persona del genere potrebbe amarla, amarla sul serio. Per il resto dei suoi giorni.

Non ha nemmeno bisogno di sapere se a letto tra loro c’è intesa, perché la prova di quanta intesa ci può essere da parte sua ce l’ha ogni giorno, tutte le volte in cui pensando all’uomo avverte le sue mani accarezzarlo e la cosa è ben lontana dal risultargli sgradevole.

Hannibal lo scuote dai suoi pensieri per l’ennesima volta e lo invita a raggiungerlo al tavolo.

“Un dessert va preparato lontano da superfici su cui è stato pulito del pesce,” spiega Hannibal ad un Will divertito.

Il dottore e il suo atteggiamento da mentore, il bimbo Will che ascolta e impara.

Di fronte a loro miele, tirato fuori dalla confezione a forma di orso e messo in una più elegante ciotola, zucchero, uova, la poca frutta avanzata che fosse ancora commestibile, due tavolette di cioccolata sopravvissute agli attacchi di golosità di Will e bicchierini di plastica ancora nella loro confezione, comprati per evitare di dover lavare quelli di vetro e dimenticati nel fondo di un cassetto.

“Lo sai che nemmeno un ladro esperto o una squadra della scientifica saprebbe rivoltare una casa da cima a fondo in mezz’ora come hai fatto tu?” commenta Will alla vista di due pentolini acquistati, uno per bollire il latte e l’altro perché si era scordato di averne già uno.

“Non la casa, la cucina. E una molto piccola,” ribatte Hannibal voltando la testa a destra e sinistra.

“Sì, dottore, ci sono persone che vivono in case grandi quanto la tua cucina. Io sono una di quelle.”

“Io trovo casa tua adorabile,” dice Hannibal, “I posti piccoli si saturano in fretta dei loro proprietari. E qualunque cosa sia satura di te non può che essere gradevole.”

Will lo guarda a bocca semiaperta, poi compie uno scatto con le mani ribaltandole coi palmi all’aria. “Perché dici queste cose?” sbotta. Non irritato, solo sorpreso, imbarazzato in modo tenero e anche un filino divertito da questo curioso corteggiamento quasi d’altri tempi e che di solito si rivolge alle donne.

“Commento inappropriato?” chiede Hannibal.

“No, commento…” Will inspira ed espira rumorosamente, “Nessuno mi ha mai detto cose del genere.”

“Mi classificheresti come un individuo comune che parla in un linguaggio ordinario?”

“No,” Will scuote la testa una volta accompagnando il secco monosillabo.

“E tu sei altrettanto eccezionale, non mi rivolgerò mai a te come se facessi parte del volgo.”    

Un discorso ai limiti dell’arroganza ma, siccome Will si trova fuori dal volgo e sotto i riflettori del dottore, non gli importa e non vorrebbe trovarsi da nessun’altra parte.

“Faccio…” Will parla prendendosi molte pause, ne è consapevole, ma sceglie bene come impostare il discorso perché le risposte che riceverà non gli facciano troppo male. “Faccio parte dei tuoi interessi, quindi. Di quello che è di tuo gradimento.”

“Questo non ha proprio bisogno di essere chiarito, Will.”

“Per me sì,” esclama Will con un po’ troppa veemenza. “Voglio solo sapere se… Ti stufi in fretta delle novità.”

“Vuoi sapere se mi stuferò di te una volta che ti avrò avuto?”

Will appoggia le mani sul bancone e la testa gli casca in avanti, quasi appoggiandosi al petto. La schiettezza del dottore è sempre stata da lui ben accolta; non pensava di essere così puritano da non riuscire ad accoglierla con la stessa serenità quando si parlava di sesso tra loro.

“Ci rinuncio,” ammette mostrando i palmi al dottore, “Fai finta di niente e cuciniamo. È più semplice.”

“Da quando nel tuo vocabolario più semplice equivale a migliore?”

“Da quando ho a che fare con te,” ribatte Will.

“Più corretto dire da quando ti sei innamorato di me, forse,” Hannibal non molla la presa. Will lo sa, quando una situazione lo incuriosisce, il dottore non può fare a meno di studiarla in ogni suo aspetto. È proprio questo che preoccupa Will riguardo al loro rapporto e che lo fa essere cauto nel rivelare troppo.

“Avanti, perché non taci e proseguiamo?” gli fa segno Will eludendo il discorso.

“Oh, questo ti piacerà,” ammicca Hannibal, “È più divertente sporcarsi le mani col dessert.”

Il dottore mostra a Will i passaggi da eseguire e nel giro di un quarto d’ora hanno pronto un pentolino di cioccolata sciolta, e un’ottima crema pasticcera, anche se non proprio perfetta come Hannibal l’avrebbe voluta.

“Sono di nuovo stupito. Ora che si fa, li mischiamo tutti insieme?” chiede Will.

Hannibal lo guarda come se avesse appena dichiarato di voler invadere una nazione straniera in sella ad un cavallo, da solo, e Will ridacchia. “Cos’ho detto?”

“Prima di tutto,” decreta Hannibal. “Gli ingredienti devono essere assaggiati. Non tutti i sapori si sposano fra loro, bisogna saper assemblare il piatto come se fosse un’opera d’arte. Colori, sapori, odori…”

Hannibal taglia una fetta di mela, la intinge nella crema e la porge a Will da addentare.

Will schiude le labbra senza avvicinarsi, è il dottore che gli appoggia il dolce boccone sul labbro inferiore e poi lo spinge nella sua bocca.

Will mastica e deglutisce, poi emette un flebile “Buono,” che palesa tutto il suo apprezzamento per la scena, ma che non soddisfa il dottore perché dà scarse informazioni sul gusto.

Hannibal prepara un altro pezzetto e lo assaggia. Una smorfia di indifferenza attraversa rapida il suo viso.

È il turno della pera, che subisce la stessa sorte. Stavolta il pezzo è più piccolo e nel prenderlo Will succhia anche le dita di Hannibal. Come se non bastasse, non appena l’uomo le ritrae se le porta alla bocca e ne ripulisce la crema che è rimasta attaccata.

In condizioni normali, se fosse di fronte ad una persona normale, per Will questo sarebbe il momento buono per attirarla in un bacio lungo e sensuale e minuzioso. Ma nessuna delle condizioni necessarie sono presenti e quindi si limita, per una volta, a non interrompere il contatto visivo, che è più o meno l’unica arma di seduzione a sua disposizione. Tiene le labbra schiuse e respira da lì. Ha il viso in fiamme.

“Quale delle due ti piace di più?” domanda Hannibal.

“Non saprei.”

“Ti serve un altro assaggio? Magari solo della crema…”

“Buona idea,” sussurra Will aspettandosi in risposta qualcosa tipo _Allora accomodati pure, prendi il cucchiaio, lì a sinistra…_ Invece Hannibal solleva la ciotola con la crema, ne raccoglie una discreta quantità con l’indice e lo offre a Will.

Will gli afferra il polso e guida il dito alla sua bocca facendolo sparire all’interno. Un movimento della testa all’indietro e con un risucchio lo ripulisce del tutto. Si lecca le labbra eccitato da questa intimità che l’uomo è sempre in grado di creare tra loro.

Il dottore afferra il viso di Will sotto al mento, se lo avvicina alla bocca e gli sussurra, “Vuoi il bacio che non ti ho dato nello studio?”

Qualche attimo in cui si guardano entrambi con la stessa identica fame negli occhi…

“No…” Will fa spallucce deducendo dalla sola domanda che non c’è intenzione di dare seguito alla scena. Altrimenti Hannibal non avrebbe chiesto, avrebbe preso e basta.

Il dottore risponde con una roca risata e in quel momento Will riesce a sporgersi e leccargli un angolo della bocca, un gesto che a dispetto della brevità lascia entrambi a barcollare in una specie di denso dolcissimo caramello bronzeo.

“Sei dolorosamente invitante,” asserisce Hannibal.

“Non abbastanza.”

“Il pranzo andrebbe sprecato ed è un crimine di cui non mi macchierei mai. Se cominciassi a baciarti ora non ti darei tregua per il resto del pomeriggio,” continua il dottore.

Balle. Avrebbe voluto dire Will. Quante balle sta dicendo.

Per quello che riguardava lui potevano saltare pranzo, cena e qualsiasi altro pasto, bruciare e rovinare sui fornelli ogni pietanza in casa e stare a digiuno per i prossimi tre giorni. Tutte cose che Hannibal invece non avrebbe mai permesso, ma Will non credeva che la motivazione fosse sincera preoccupazione per lo spreco derivante.

“Sarà meglio finire di preparare allora,” si risolve a dire Will, anche se con estrema fatica. È un gioco massacrante, la sola soddisfazione che ne trae al momento è scorgere negli occhi di Hannibal un brillante guizzo di coinvolgimento; le prede che non si catturano in fretta sono quelle che danno più soddisfazione alla resa.

È che Will si sente poco una preda oggi, è più un animale già catturato da tempo. Uno di quelli che si è affezionato al suo carceriere e che forse deve solo ringraziare di non essere stato ancora mangiato.

Che curiosa associazione di idee.

 

 

Hannibal non si accontenta mai solo di degustare qualcosa; la presentazione è essenziale, un rito a cui non rinuncia nemmeno se il pranzo è informale e piuttosto improvvisato. Il dolce, da frutta intinta in una crema, diventa una dadolata di macedonia su un soffice letto di crema servito in un bicchierino di cioccolata.

Anche il semplice creare i bicchierini è da solo un gioco sensuale in cui leccarsi le dita o le labbra sporche di cioccolata, anche se non l’un l’altro, che assume connotazioni erotiche oramai impossibili da ignorare tra loro.

Consumano il pranzo: delizioso riso con bocconcini di trota cotta alla perfezione.

Will è di buon umore, sulle spine, in costante eccitazione provocata dalla presenza di Hannibal, ma non frustrato, non ora. Non si sente sedotto e insoddisfatto, ma parte di una coppia che condivide momenti sereni.

È come se il sesso fosse un’aggiunta che può esserci o meno. Altrimenti sarà per un altro giorno, tanto saranno insieme anche domani.

E anche se non è così, perché di certezze Will non ne ha, impossibile impedirsi di provare questa tenerezza all’idea della famigliola felice.

Will deve trattenersi dal chiedere ad Hannibal di restare lì con lui tutto il giorno e, dopo un pomeriggio trascorso insieme, passare lì anche la notte, al solo scopo di vederlo come prima cosa il mattino dopo al suo risveglio.

Mentre Hannibal assembla il dessert perché, certo, non è mica ancora pronto così com’è, Will osserva ogni sua mossa e ne adora perfino la maniacale pignoleria; in quei curatissimi bicchierini fa cadere prima pezzetti di frutta e poi crema come fosse un trabocco di lava vulcanica. Serve in tavola su piattini da caffè con un cucchiaino a lato e fette di mela e pera più grosse, a mo’ di decorazione, tutte attorno.

 _Voglio che sia mio_ , pensa Will con una prepotenza che quasi lo spaventa. Eppure la sola idea di condividere uno spazio ristretto con quest’uomo, anche solo per qualche secondo, fino ad un mese fa era inaccettabile.

Al secondo delizioso boccone, Will si decide a parlare. Gli esce una raffica di parole in stile mitragliatrice. “So che non è il genere di posti che frequenti, ma fra un paio di giorni c’è una…specie di fiera… Tenuta per beneficienza. In realtà è una scuderia che raccoglie fondi per mantenersi. Le solite cose: bancarelle, cibo, altro cibo… Cibo che non mangeresti mai…”

Va a ruota perché Hannibal non sta rispondendo e Will si sente un imbecille per aver chiesto un appuntamento alla più bella ragazza della scuola. E alla meno disponibile.

“Curioso,” commenta infine Hannibal, “Volevo chiederti la stessa cosa.” Si pulisce le labbra col tovagliolo. “Sempre che il tuo monologo fosse un invito ad andare insieme all’esposizione.”

Will annuisce con una smorfia. “Esposizione,” ripete, “Sì, era un invito.”

“Non credevo fossi informato a riguardo. Non mi hai mai dato l’impressione di trovarti a tuo agio in mezzo a tanta gente… Ad ogni modo, ti accompagno volentieri,” conclude Hannibal alzando una spalla.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primo dei tre capitoli finali che però sono un'unica scena.  
> Era impossibile farne un pezzo solo, quindi vedrò di postarli a breve distanza l'uno dell'altro per una necessaria rapida completezza.  
> E colgo l'occasione per ringraziare una volta di più chiunque legga.
> 
> Grazie! Grazie! Grazie!

Si tratta di un’esposizione di cavalli e di una serie di bancarelle per strada, Will non ha intenzione di vestirsi elegante; quando si guarda allo specchio prima di uscire però, quella sera, è soddisfatto del risultato ottenuto e sa che, per la prima volta, ci ha messo della cura.

Inutile prendersi in giro, sta cercando di sedurre il suo psichiatra, ci sta provando in tutti i modi possibili.

A volte gli sembra di esserci quasi riuscito.

Prende un taxi per andare da Hannibal; cinque minuti di discussione quella mattina su chi doveva andare da chi e Will aveva vinto per determinazione. Ma non se la sente di guidare, non la giudica una buona idea. È distratto.

Da tre giorni vive intere scene al rallentatore, nella sua testa, scene tratte dalla serata che sta per trascorrere, scene sobrie e divertenti, altre eccitanti, altre ancora disastrose. Tutto ciò che gli rimane di quelle visioni è il sapore della crema e di Hannibal in bocca, di quando ha succhiato voluttuoso il suo dito.

Ha ancora quel sapore sulle labbra durante il viaggio in auto e ancora quando posa i piedi sul pianerottolo e preme il campanello.

Il dottore gli apre.

“C-ciao,” balbetta Will, che al posto del sapore della crema ora ha solo la gola secca ed è a corto di suoni da emettere.

“Intendevi questo?” chiede Hannibal allargando le braccia e guardandosi.

Ok, chi sta cercando di sedurre chi? Maledetto dottore.

“Sì,” annuisce Will sorridendo e grattandosi la fronte. Guarda altrove e fa un passo dentro casa quando Hannibal lo invita con un gesto della mano.

“Arrivo subito,” dice l’uomo e percorre il corridoio, scalzo e aggraziato, sparendo nella prima stanza.

Il forte imbarazzo che sta provando in qualche modo diverte Will. Non ha mai posato gli occhi su qualcuno trovandolo attraente nei vestiti scelti e, allo stesso tempo, desiderando di strappargli di dosso i suddetti indumenti uno a uno.

Hannibal ha preso Will in parola sul look sportivo e risulta quasi trasandato nell’abbigliamento. Pur indossando una semplice camicia e un jeans, con il suo classico portamento da fottuto fotomodello, pare selvatico in quegli abiti così poco suoi. E quindi sexy più del solito.

Riemerge dalla stanza con ulteriori optional da sfoggiare; un giubbotto di pelle e una sciarpa annodata a mo’ di cravatta. I capelli non sono domati, ma lasciati lisci e liberi di andargli sulla fronte, negli occhi, da un lato e dall’altro della testa. E già comincia a passarci una mano dentro ogni due secondi per levarseli di torno.

Will non è del tutto sicuro che gli riuscirà di mantenere un contegno.

 

* * *

 

Sono seduti su uno dei lunghi tavoli predisposti sotto gli alberi, dove le bancarelle della fiera cominciano a scemare e la gente si siede per riposarsi alla fine del lungo cammino.

Non c’è quasi più nessuno da quelle parti; è iniziato uno spettacolo all’interno del centro ippico, una corsa ad ostacoli, vera attrazione della serata, che però non interessa ad Hannibal e di sicuro non interessa a Will.

Alcuni degli stand stanno già chiudendo, Will ha fatto in tempo a comprare un panino e una bibita per placare i morsi della fame.

“Ti prego,” mormora disgustato Hannibal, mentre Will strappa un considerevole pezzo di panino. “Se hai così fame almeno andiamo al ristorante lì in fondo.”

“Non saresti soddisfatto comunque, quindi perché tanto disturbo? Lo finirò in fretta, così non soffrirai a lungo.”

Will gli offre la bibita e Hannibal ne beve un sorso. Emette il verso più disgustato che Will abbia mai sentito provenire da un essere umano che quasi lo fa strozzare col boccone; perché il gigante schifosamente bello ed elegante è adorabile in tutte queste fissazioni da nobiluomo, Will ne è divertito e intenerito.

“Sei schizzinoso così anche a letto?” Will non può trattenersi dal domandargli.

Hannibal si volta con un sopracciglio alzato. “Non ho mai avuto un incontro sessuale con una bibita edulcorata,” dice con tono informativo Hannibal. “E stai attento a non alimentarti troppo in questo orribile modo o perderai il tuo buon sapore anche tu.”

Ignorando qualsiasi doppiosenso, Will gli offre un braccio, “Vuoi provare? Mi ricordo che c’è sempre la possibilità che tu sia lo squartatore…”

“E stai cercando di farmi cadere in trappola offrendoti come prossimo pasto?” domanda Hannibal. Gli afferra il braccio da sotto e ci appoggia la bocca sopra.

“Posso andare ad avvertire Jack con ciò che rimane del mio corpo. Lasciami una gamba e la lingua,” Will mastica un altro boccone del panino.

“Le prime cose che mangerei. Ma non ho proprio una preferenza per quanto ti riguarda, non saprei da dove cominciare,” addenta piano Will appena sopra al polso, mordicchia per lasciare il segno dei denti, tiene la bocca sul punto e la sfrega sopra; guarda in lontananza come riflettendo.

A Will ricorda una delle creature di quei film sui vampiri, quelli dove l’umano si immola e dona il sangue di sua volontà per saziare il mostro prescelto, il preferito.

C’è qualcosa nel sangue che l’ha sempre affascinato; nonostante la sua capacità e il lavoro con l’FBI gli abbiano sempre mostrato scene terrificanti, il sangue rimane un simbolo di vita che non teme di veder sgorgare nemmeno da se stesso. Un ossimoro in sé e per sé: il sangue che esce da un corpo ne determina la morte, non la vita.

Will perde ogni interesse nel panino, lo appoggia a lato. Scivola lungo il tavolo e si appoggia ad Hannibal, testa, spalla, coscia. “Mordi ancora,” gli sussurra. Fa scivolare una mano sulla gamba dell’uomo e gli dà una leggera stretta.

Hannibal gira lo sguardo verso di lui, con la bocca ancora appoggiata al suo polso. La schiude, morde e Will si tende con un grugnito sommesso e un flebile “Ah!” che è quasi un sospiro.

Hannibal intreccia le dita delle loro mani, lo afferra per la vita e se lo stringe contro. “Avvertiresti Jack, davvero? Se fossi lo squartatore mi denunceresti?”

Will sorride scoprendo i denti, poi sorride e basta, poi si fa serio. “Stai testando i miei sentimenti…” domanda, “Chiedendomi per ipotesi quanto lontano mi spingerei per te?”

Hannibal deglutisce e annuisce.

È serio, Will non l’ha mai visto così serio nemmeno nei lunghi pomeriggi trascorsi a discutere di menti criminali. Che sia così importante per lui questa risposta basata sull’inesistente?

È come chiedere a qualcuno cosa farebbe se vincesse un milione alla lotteria.

Un faro si accende e spara una striscia luminosa davanti a loro. Poi un’altra, poi un’altra ancora.

Dagli altoparlanti all’interno del centro si sentono voci distorte, un paio di jingle simili a quelli suonati durante le partite di baseball e infine una fiumana di persone si riversa per la via parallela al parchetto dove sono seduti loro.

Hannibal non gli lascia la mano e continua ad abbracciarlo, ma la domanda rimane sospesa per aria, come se il momento per rispondere fosse passato. E comunque Will non la ritiene certo importante, l’impressione che lo fosse scema altrettanto in fretta.

“Torni a casa con me, Will?” gli chiede Hannibal e Will lo sente anche fra gli schiamazzi dei ragazzini attorno agli ultimi stand ancora aperti.

Will annuisce e sorride. “Cerchiamo un taxi.”

Camminano lungo la strada opposta a quella occupata dalla fiera alla ricerca di un mezzo. Hannibal si stringe nel giubbotto di pelle infilando le mani nelle tasche. Nasconde il viso dietro alla sciarpa e a Will viene voglia di abbracciarlo.

Questi improvvisi slanci di tenerezza, a forza sedati, sono propri di un sentimento che si è evoluto nel giro di poco tempo da curiosità ad amore e Will dubita che si possa definire passeggero.

Il dottore alza una mano e la macchina si ferma. L’indicazione del luogo è accolta dal tassista con un cenno della testa.

“Tutto a posto?” chiede Will toccando un braccio di Hannibal. “Sembri pensieroso.”

“Quella è una condizione a cui non può sottrarsi nessuno di noi due, giusto?” dice guardando Will. Reclina la testa sullo schienale e gli passa il dorso della mano su una guancia.

A Will basta allungare di poco il collo e può depositargli un bacio sulla fronte. Un gesto che nasce dall’intimità che si è creata tra loro in quegli ultimi tempi, altrimenti non avrebbe mai avuto la faccia di compierlo.

È più imbarazzante del sensuale massaggio con la spugna che gli ha fatto Hannibal, più imbarazzante del suo disegno mezzo nudo… Eppure così spontaneo e sentito.

Di fronte a lui un uomo che non ha alcun bisogno di essere protetto o accudito e pur sapendolo Will prova l’istinto di difenderlo e una tenerezza infinita, come fosse qualcosa di prezioso e delicato da tenere con cura.

Tutto questo gli passa nella testa mentre aggancia lo sguardo del dottore e, quando si accorge che l’uomo lo sta ricambiando, nei suoi occhi legge languore; li tiene socchiusi, come se fosse in procinto di addormentarsi, ma Will coglie nelle sue pupille dilatate tutto tranne la stanchezza.

Hannibal questa volta gli copre la guancia con il palmo della mano. Un’azione già fatta in passato e che Will ha imparato ad amare. Ama il modo in cui la pelle del viso si riscalda istantaneamente al tocco dell’uomo, ama il fatto che, se solo si volta giusto di quel poco, con le sue labbra può sfiorargli l’interno del polso…

“Sei così bello,” sussurra Hannibal muovendo il pollice sul suo zigomo.

“Hannibal…”

“Può fermarsi qui, grazie,” dice Hannibal rivolto al tassista. “Continuiamo a piedi, ti va?” fa cenno a Will aprendo la portiera.

Will scuote a testa seguendolo. Hannibal chiede sempre se gli va di fare qualcosa quando ha già deciso che la faranno comunque. Will non è risentito perché, con sempre più frequenza, ciò che sceglie Hannibal è quello di cui ha voglia lui stesso. Sono vicini a casa e anche Will non disdegna la camminata.

“Sei un campione nel cambiare discorso, cambiare atmosfera, sottrarti…” elenca Will infilando le mani in tasca e trotterellando accanto a Hannibal con fare disinvolto.

“Sottrarmi…” ripete l’uomo facendo finta di pensarci su, “Sottrarmi a cosa, di preciso, Will?”

Will risponde all’inizio stringendosi nelle spalle. Poi fa una smorfia, “Non è colpa tua,” gli accorda, “È più facile quando non ci si mettono di mezzo altri ostacoli. Sarebbe stato più facile qualche giorno fa.”

Hannibal lo guarda come avesse appena sentito parlare una lingua sconosciuta. Will accelera il passo. “Sto congelando, Hannibal, sbrighiamoci. Almeno mi offri qualcosa per scaldarmi, a casa?”

A pochi passi dietro di lui Hannibal promette, “Senza dubbio.”


	10. Chapter 10

Camminano in silenzio per un po’, fianco a fianco.

La strada verso la casa del dottore si conclude, per l’ultimo tratto, con il lungo viale lastricato.

L’hanno percorso insieme altre volte, ma questa sera se Will alza gli occhi dalle scarpe per guardare di fronte a sé gli sembra che si allunghi invece che accorciarsi.

I suoi passi sono più brevi e veloci di quelli di Hannibal, nervosi e inquieti proprio come lui stesso, un po’ per la necessità di stare a fianco dell’uomo, un po’ per provare a se stesso che il viale prima o poi finirà. Almeno lui ricordava che finisse.

Ma non preferirebbe continuare a camminare accanto a lui?

A che scopo arrivare alla meta se come sempre alla meta non ci sarà nulla ad attenderlo? Se non altri sensuali approcci e bruschi ritorni alla realtà, dove si vedrà sottrarre anche solo il minimo desiderio espresso: un bacio.

L’aria è diventata fredda e tanto umida che Will sente il viso bagnato. Tra i lampioni accesi lungo la strada e la fitta foschia, se fosse possibile ritagliare solo loro due stagliati contro gli antichi edifici di questa zona ricca della città, si potrebbero scambiare per due londinesi a passeggio di sera.

Anzi, due londinesi di fine Ottocento. Non fosse per i vestiti.

I suoi vestiti.

Quelli di Hannibal passerebbero in qualsiasi epoca solo per vestiti di classe, diciamola tutta. Perfino jeans e giubbotto di pelle. I suoi, in qualsiasi epoca, per vestiti da buttare. Anche oggi che ci ha riflettuto su, prima di vestirsi.

Le lunghe gambe di Hannibal compiono falcate decise; ad ognuna di esse corrisponde il sonoro e ritmico rumore delle suole.

Will non ci può credere, non ci aveva fatto caso quando Hannibal era sparito nella stanza a mettersi le scarpe, ma l’uomo ha ai piedi delle stringate in pelle nera. Sotto i jeans. Will sorride, ancora una volta colto da quello strano senso di tenerezza misto al desiderio di averlo per sé, avere queste fottute manie e idiosincrasie verso tutto ciò che è normale, per sé.

Perché, cazzo, Will non è normale e nelle preferenze di Hannibal dovrebbe avere il primo posto.

Nessun suono sotto alle sue scarpe da ginnastica bianche, invece.

Di tanto in tanto, Will alza gli occhi per guardare Hannibal. Solo per constatare nulla, come sempre.

Dal viso dell’uomo non traspare un’emozione, un pensiero. Degli occhi languidi e sognanti all’interno del taxi nemmeno l’ombra ormai.

Per quanto Will si ritenga bravo a fare sue le sensazioni degli altri ed interpretarne ogni sfaccettatura, con Hannibal gli è del tutto impossibile. Riguardo a lui le espressioni _come un libro aperto_ e _trasparente come l’acqua_ sono mere frasi fatte senza alcun significato.

Hannibal può avere la mascella contratta e lo sguardo duro e dirti che sei il suo migliore amico, oppure sorriderti mentre ti rivolge parole taglienti come lame.

Così fottutamente fuorviante.  

E Will è già grato di non far parte della schiera di persone a cui Hannibal riserva più il secondo trattamento del primo.

A metà del viale (Ah, allora si stanno muovendo), Will azzarda un’altra occhiata, e stavolta viene beccato in pieno. Hannibal mantiene il passo e gli sorride interrogativo.

Così Will distoglie lo sguardo.

Londra di fine Ottocento diceva?

Sì, più Whitechapel. E al suo fianco c’è Jack lo Squartatore.

Che non rallenta, non fa conversazione, non lo guarda, non sorride e non…

Maledizione.

Will si esibisce in un sorriso rumoroso.

La descrizione che ne darebbe è quella di un sorriso a scoppio, con tanto di emissione di un udibile “Ah!”, del tutto privo di motivazione, del tutto privo di ilarità, in assoluto dettato da nervosismo puro e incontenibile.

Will deve solo esprimere riconoscenza per essere stato graziato con questo tic nervoso e non con l’esigenza di cacciare un urlo, saltare sul posto o farsi pipì addosso.

Anche ululare alla luna in questa particolare circostanza sarebbe stato un tic imbarazzante, anche se appropriato.

“Posso sapere cosa ti disturba?” chiede Hannibal.

Subdolo bastardo. Chiunque altro gli avrebbe chiesto cosa c’è da ridere, ma Hannibal no, Hannibal lo sa che quella non era affatto una risata.

E Hannibal sa che non è stata emessa a caso.

Perché Hannibal è l’unico e il solo motivo di tutto il nervosismo che in quel suono si può leggere e Hannibal sa anche questo.

“Mi disturba… Vediamo, cosa mi disturba?” Will si schiarisce la voce e sorride a denti stretti, stavolta l’aria gli esce dal naso facendolo sembrare un torello che si prepara a caricare. “Sei un sadico, Hannibal? Questo vorrei finalmente sapere.”

Le sopracciglia del dottore si inarcano entrambe e infine un mezzo sorriso (Oh, grazie tante!) gli increspa un angolo delle labbra; ma non degna Will di uno sguardo per qualche passo e la bocca gli si piega all’ingiù in segno di totale inconsapevolezza.

Poi quel suo bel viso scolpito nel marmo si volta e lo fissa. “Dunque mi hai dato del cannibale, del serial killer e adesso sono un sadico,” elenca teatrale. E il suo soffermarsi su ogni parola, pronunciandola come fosse una pratica sessuale da sperimentare, almeno quello è il tono percepito, fa contrarre ogni singolo muscolo di Will in uno spasmo doloroso.

Questo maledetto si sta prendendo la sua sanità mentale; non è bastato fargli provare uno scioccante e consumante desiderio per lui, non è bastato stuzzicarlo giorni su giorni in tutti i modi possibili, non è bastato non concedergli neanche la soddisfazione di un bacio e non è bastato nemmeno farlo innamorare.

Tutte cose più semplici, queste, se sai di non essere affatto ricambiato; dolorose ma col tempo gestibili. No, ora Hannibal si sta cimentando nel gravoso compito di fargli sapere che può essere interessato, che non è impossibile che loro due stiano insieme, che Will non è l’unico a provare certe sensazioni, ma che comunque deve aspettare non si sa bene cosa, non si sa bene quale momento per non si sa bene quale ragione.

Will diventa matto al pensiero che se Hannibal non fosse il malefico manipolatore e direttore d’orchestra che è potrebbe pigiarlo contro il muro proprio adesso e…

Non è il momento giusto, questo, per pensare alla lingua di Hannibal.

Camminare comincia a diventargli difficile, tutto quello che vorrebbero fare le ginocchia di Will è salutarlo e dirgli di trovarsi una sedia su cui abbandonarsi per le prossime tre ore, ma la villa di Sua Maestà compare all’improvviso davanti a loro.

Ma quando…?

Eppure Will giura di aver guardato davanti a sé solo qualche secondo prima e aver visto la strada come un lungo tunnel senza fine.

Forse ha avuto quest’impressione grazie alla totale desolazione non solo del viale, ma anche della carreggiata, priva di auto, finanche parcheggiate.

Un rumore familiare lo ridesta dal lungo silenzio immobile. Hannibal sta aprendo il grande portone d’entrata: le mandate somigliano a rintocchi di campana.

In quel breve lasso di tempo Will si vede prima nell’atto di afferrare Hannibal per le spalle, voltarlo a forza, afferrarlo per il collo e avventarsi sul suo viso a bocca aperta, nell’inconfutabile tentativo di divorarlo, o almeno le sue labbra. Poi vede se stesso risparmiarsi dal gravoso compito di far voltare Hannibal, ma stringerlo da dietro e mordergli il collo, la spalla o qualunque parte del corpo sia raggiungibile spostando un lembo del giubbotto di pelle. Infine gli compare di fronte agli occhi la scena di lui che all’orecchio di Hannibal sussurra frasi inarticolate, ma con precisi riferimenti a dove Hannibal può sdraiarlo, in quali posizioni lo può mettere e quante volte se lo può fare, sebbene Will non pensi che Hannibal necessiti di suggerimenti in proposito. Si tratterebbe solo di muovere un dito, per lui, tanto basterebbe a Will.

Maledetta la sua realistica fantasia.

Will intuisce di essersi imbambolato con la bocca aperta a guardare un punto imprecisato dell’interno della villa, da sopra la spalla di Hannibal, che ora di fronte a lui lo guarda a braccia conserte. Apparentemente senza ragione, l’uomo si apre la cerniera e anche la sciarpa. “Devo farti un discorso,” attesta serio, poi afferra Will per i due lembi del giubbotto aperto e lo trascina dentro casa.

Tra i pensieri appena passati per la sua testa e il brusco maneggiamento da parte di Hannibal, Will accoglie l’erezione con rassegnazione. Tanto che la sua espressione si manifesta in conseguenza, una specie di apertura delle braccia al cielo, però con gli occhi.

 _Eh, che ci vuoi fare, era chiamata,_ pensa Will.

Gli scappa un risolino in onore alla sua idiozia e Hannibal lo schiaccia con un tonfo contro alla porta, così la chiude anche, già che si trova.

 _Ridi ora, scemo,_ pensa Will.

Afferra gli avambracci di Hannibal, che ancora gli strattona i due lati del giubbotto, e con immenso sforzo lo guarda negli occhi.

Hannibal è incombente, in qualche modo minaccioso, più alto e forte di lui e molto più scaltro e pronto alla reazione.

Ma non è questo il vero problema. Non è tanto Hannibal ad essere brillante, al momento. Al momento è Will a sentirsi sopraffatto in ogni aspetto. La sua mente cataloga a mano a mano tutto ciò che non può più sostenere.

Prima annotazione: l’odore di Hannibal.

Non che Will non l’abbia mai sentito prima, ma così è smodato, e tutto insieme. Tutto: capelli, bocca, collo, il giubbotto aperto. Will si lecca le labbra secche e mormora tra i denti _Cazzo_ senza capire se l’imprecazione sia recepita o meno.

Seconda annotazione: le braccia di Hannibal, almeno la parte che sta sotto alle sue dita.

Cerca di farle sprofondare di più nei muscoli del dottore, ma lui è una statua di pietra e così la stretta di Will a mano piena finisce per trasformarsi in un disperato aggrapparsi con le unghie.

Will si chiede se Hannibal sia eccitato e si chiede soprattutto che effetto tattile aspettarsi lì sotto, se questo è quello dato da qualche muscolo contratto. Non si sta facendo un favore, se continua di questo passo esploderà, questa sera non ce la farà ad uscirne vivo, può solo peggiorare.

La terza annotazione segue a ruota, non appena Hannibal gli parla sulle labbra, solleticandogli il mento con aria calda e un sottile odore dolciastro della bibita bevuta e tanto odiata: di nuovo l’olfatto, ma soprattutto l’udito.

Non solo il tono grave di Hannibal provoca vibrazioni all’interno del suo timpano che si propagano scendendo prima al collo e poi giù verso la bocca dello stomaco, a scaldarlo dentro, come un sorso di brandy. Ma la cadenza stessa delle parole dall’uomo pronunciate, ancora prima che il loro significato arrivi al cervello di Will per essere codificato, riecheggia come musica.

L’accento straniero è sempre marcato, ma adesso di più, nondimeno la grammatica e la sintassi sono impeccabili. Un altro aspetto che ama di Hannibal; sembra che tutto concorra a schiacciarlo in un mare di sensazioni che lo porteranno ad implorare, stasera. Era solo questione di tempo.

“Se sono pericoloso, non capisco come tu faccia a starmi ancora così vicino. Dovresti scappare,” bisbiglia Hannibal a millimetri dal suo viso.

Will chiude gli occhi assaporando le parole, le mette insieme, le codifica e solo allora riesce a ricordarsi a che punto del discorso fossero, prima che Hannibal lo premesse contro la porta con tutto il suo peso.

Will fa scorrere le mani lungo gli avambracci di Hannibal.

Una volta.

Un’altra.

Poi sale su lungo le braccia fino alle sue spalle e ritorna indietro con lentezza esasperante.

Esasperante per lui che è costretto a toccare la pelle del giubbotto, al posto di quella di Hannibal.

Si prende tutto quello che può, certo che presto gli sarà di nuovo negato.

Will ha la vaga consapevolezza di avere gli occhi socchiusi, la sua eccitazione e questa specie di ubriacatura data dai suoi sensi soverchiati dalla presenza di Hannibal vengono tradite dal tremore che gli si sta diffondendo in tutto il corpo, in particolare nelle mani e nelle labbra.

Balbetta.

“C-certe volte… Ho p-pensato che s-se…” Will si morde il labbro inferiore tentando di recuperare un minimo di dignità. È come se il suo corpo fosse già scosso da un orgasmo, le parole gli escono a singhiozzi, per prendere fiato tra una e l’altra deve strizzare gli occhi più forte e concentrarsi.

E Hannibal non aiuta, perché lo fissa (Will è certo che lo stia fissando) come a volergli trapanare la testa passando attraverso gli occhi. Nessuna pietà, nessun accenno a metterlo a suo agio. Will riapre gli occhi e gli vede dipinto in viso solo un mezzo sorriso da stronzo compiaciuto.

 _Guarda come ti riduce la mia sola vicinanza,_ sembra dire, _pensa a quello che potrei convincerti a fare con la promessa di concederti più di questa semplice vicinanza._

Will lo sa. Da un pezzo ormai.

E non gliene importa niente.

Prende l’ennesimo respiro e tenta di far uscire le parole più chiare e decise possibili.

“Se tu ti avvicinassi per mordermi e strapparmi un brandello di carne, te lo lascerei fare,” Will sottolinea la dichiarazione sfregando le sue labbra socchiuse contro quelle di Hannibal. Hannibal si ritrae al contatto, ma continua a sorridere.

“Meglio quello che niente,” continua Will, come se già non avesse ammesso a sufficienza da potersi dichiarare insano di mente, masochista e del tutto sottomesso a questa specie di creatura semidivina o semidemoniaca di fronte a lui. “E fino ad ora sei stato bravo col niente.” Conclude appoggiando la testa indietro, contro la porta, come se le ultime parole gli fossero costate la perdita di ogni forza residua. Mostra il collo al predatore fissandolo negli occhi, quasi invitandolo a fare quanto appena descritto.

Se Hannibal era alla ricerca di una risposta alla domanda posta poco tempo prima, quella sulla possibilità che Will lo denunci nel caso fosse lui lo squartatore, ora è in possesso di una più interessante ancora.

Hannibal scopre i denti, apre la bocca e la appoggia appena sotto il lobo dell’orecchio destro di Will, pizzicando proprio la fascia muscolare tesa lì sotto.

Will si schiaccia di più contro la porta raddrizzando la schiena e guadagnando due o tre centimetri in altezza. Deglutisce. Hannibal gli addenta la pelle e indietreggia col capo tirandola verso di sé; gli incisivi scivolano sopra di essa leggeri, fino a rilasciarla.

Intatta, forse un po’ arrossata. Per Will bruciante come se l’avesse appena accarezzato una medusa.

Il _cannibale_ lo osserva divertito.

“Sono molte le sensazioni che mi piacerebbe veder trasparire dal tuo volto,” dice Hannibal, “Caro… Perché non cominciare dal dolore?”

Hannibal lascia uno dei lembi del suo giubbotto e gli toglie una ciocca di capelli dagli occhi.

Will ha un brivido che può essere scambiato per un moto di paura alle parole appena sentite. Infatti nota un guizzo negli occhi di Hannibal… Compiacenza? Trae soddisfazione dal sentirsi un dominatore, un famelico lupo sul punto di azzannare l’agnellino.

E Will glielo lascerebbe fare…

Le dita di Hannibal, anche loro scottano sulla pelle di Will. E il loro tocco è prolungato; dalla fronte al sopracciglio, accarezzano l’arcata scendendo alla tempia, risalgono sullo zigomo e poi riscendono sul labbro superiore.

Will schiude le labbra quando le dita di Hannibal raggiungono la sua bocca e Hannibal ne sfiora tutto il contorno. Will lo sente passare anche sui denti e si trattiene dall’impulso di spingersi in avanti e catturargli un dito per succhiarlo.

Gli sembra l’azione più giusta da compiere, il sapore della crema satura già la sua bocca; è anche l’unico gesto che può permettersi in quella condizione, visto che Hannibal non si lascia baciare o fare nessun’altra delle cose che vorrebbe fargli…

Ma dubita che Hannibal gli lascerebbe soddisfare anche solo la voglia di prendergli un dito in bocca, se non è lui a deciderlo.

Il gioco lo conduce lui, lo conduce dal primo giorno in cui si sono incontrati e stasera più che mai.

E come potrebbe non essere lui a condurre, visto il totale potere che esercita la sua sola aura su qualsiasi essere umano, ma in particolare su Will stesso? E non è proprio in questa fortissima componente di predominio che Will ha percepito e assaporato il desiderio di avere Hannibal in ben altro modo che solo come compagno di lunghe conversazioni?

Will scuote la testa e ride. Stavolta la risata sa di frustrazione.

“Tu sei un sadico,” afferma rassegnato. L’evenienza che Hannibal si stia solo divertendo fa ancora capolino.

Molti atteggiamenti che chiunque riterrebbe crudeli, per Hannibal sono semplici esperimenti da accantonare una volta eseguiti. E dopo averne tratto i relativi insegnamenti.

Will non può fare a meno di chiedersi che insegnamento trarrà Hannibal dal vedere il suo amico tremare tra le sue braccia come un ragazzino infreddolito e spaventato.

Hannibal lo strattona per la giacca senza mollare la presa, lo schiaccia di più contro la porta di legno; con la nuca Will tocca uno degli intarsi decorativi che sporgono e quando per il dolore scatta in avanti con la testa, Hannibal appoggia le labbra contro le sue e ci deposita un bacio a stampo; breve ma sufficiente a lasciare a Will le labbra umide.

Will ci passa su la lingua e anche se non c’è niente da assaporare (bacio troppo fugace e troppo innocente) si lascia scappare un gemito non insoddisfatto, questa volta, ma accalorato, eccitato e primitivo.

Un ringhio che esprime appieno la condizione di tutto il suo corpo e la completa sottomissione della sua mente.

“Quello che vuoi…” mormora a Hannibal, “Fai quello che vuoi… Solo non smettere. Non di nuovo, ti prego.”

Eccola, l’implorazione, è bastato un bacio a fior di labbra per strappargliela.

Will ammette senza vergogna che gli stanno bene anche le briciole, che il gioco duri anche ore, ore di tortura e frustrazione, basta che ogni tanto Hannibal conceda quello che ha appena concesso.

“Quello che voglio…” considera l’uomo, “Mi piace. Interessante. Concessione pericolosa da fare ad un sadico,” conclude.

Will sorride annuendo.

Hannibal preme le labbra sulle sue, stavolta prolungando l’azione per qualche secondo di più, ma senza aprire la bocca. Scosta il viso e lo osserva.

Will schiude le labbra, se le morde, le lecca; non potendo sporgersi in avanti ritorna a colpire la porta dietro con una testata, più forte della precedente. Emette un gemito e la sua smorfia di dolore assomiglia più al capriccio di un bambino che non ottiene ciò che vuole.

Hannibal allora gli lascia le braccia, mette le mani ai lati della sua testa, attaccando i palmi alla porta e si appoggia a lui con tutto il corpo. Hannibal sta respirando nell’incavo del suo collo, lo sta annusando, e Will sa che Hannibal ama il suo odore.

È una questione di chimica tra loro, di pelle. Sono compatibili sotto ogni punto di vista, esplorarsi a vicenda a livello fisico dovrebbe solo essere logico, previsto, ma il tempo trascorso a negare e rimandare è davvero troppo.

Forse Hannibal aveva già previsto tutto e si era adeguato di conseguenza, ma per Will gli ultimi mesi erano stati una serie di rivelazioni su se stesso e sui suoi desideri. E un lungo e sfiancante discorso con se stesso alla ricerca della verità: da quanto tempo sapeva quello che Hannibal rappresentava per lui? E da quanto tempo lo voleva?

Hannibal continua a restargli attaccato con ogni parte del corpo e a sfregarsi su Will guancia contro guancia con movimenti lenti, ruotando la testa fino a depositargli baci ora sullo zigomo, ora sul collo.

Hannibal deve aver saltato l’improrogabile rasatura del mattino, incredibile. Questo dettaglio a cui Will non ha prestato attenzione nel corso della serata è impossibile da sorvolare adesso. Will è eccitato dal ruvido contatto, come se Hannibal lo stesse graffiando con le unghie sulla schiena. C’è rumore di carta vetrata, che i loro visi non rasati emettono sfregando l’uno contro l’altro.

“Avrei dovuto farlo fin dal primo giorno,” mormora Will, non ben conscio di quale sia il punto della sua affermazione. Vuole solo dire qualcosa che spinga Hannibal a portare avanti questo massacro fino a che non saranno entrambi soddisfatti.

“Cosa?” domanda Hannibal.

“Baciarti, vedere se ci stavi, invece di sottrarmi. Restare lì, a capire in quanti modi saresti riuscito a mettermi le mani addosso. Provare a mettertele addosso io…”

Hannibal torna a fissarlo divertito, ad un centimetro dalla sua bocca, cosicché quando parla il bisogno di baciarlo per Will si fa ancora più pressante, annebbiandogli la vista; il sangue gli pulsa in basso nel corpo, mentre la testa gli sembra leggera e inconsistente. E il collo comunque fa fatica a reggerla.

“Sì, avresti dovuto,” dice Hannibal, calcando su alcune lettere per lambirgli la bocca nel pronunciarle.

“Avremmo dovuto scopare sulla scrivania dello studio,” prosegue Will.

Non gli era mai importato di mostrarsi a Hannibal senza riserve, a livello mentale.

A livello fisico l’aveva sempre allontanato, invece, al colmo del disagio per ogni più piccolo gesto dell’uomo. E quello era stato il suo errore.

L’imbarazzo era del tutto scomparso, ora che quello che voleva Will si trovava all’esatto opposto di quanto desiderato all’inizio. “Avrei dovuto ammettere che era vero, che ti volevo e che ti volevo lì dove stavi seduto, a disegnarmi…”

Necessità.

Il bisogno disperato di qualcosa annulla ogni imbarazzo nel chiederla.

Hannibal annuisce come invitandolo a continuare. Il discorso si fa interessante, per metterla come la metterebbe lui.

“O per terra,” prosegue Will, “O contro il muro… Almeno adesso non staresti qui a fare il coglione, io ti avrei già infilato la lingua in bocca e saresti tu a supplicarmi di non smettere.”

 _Audace_ , sembrano commentare gli occhi di Hannibal.

Lento e studiato, ma senza staccarsi di un millimetro dal corpo di Will, Hannibal si porta le mani alla giacca, e con due rapidi movimenti delle spalle la fa cascare a terra. Lo stesso fa con la bella sciarpa di…cashmere. Sì, di sicuro è cashmere.

Will prende due secondi di raccoglimento per contemplare il solito annoso problema delle camicie di Hannibal. La perfezione sartoriale con cui avvolgono ogni suo muscolo lasciandolo intravedere quasi come se fosse nudo.

E lasciando intravedere anche le oscene quantità di denaro spese per quel risultato. Spese per una futile, anche se piacevole alla vista, cazzata. E Will ama anche questo di lui.

Più passa in rassegna quelli che dovrebbero essere i difetti del dottore e più si riscopre ad amarli, ognuno di essi. E non è questo il momento; non vuole aggiungere alla confessione che si farebbe volentieri mangiare vivo da lui anche quella che lo ama senza riserve.

L’istinto dice a Will di appoggiare entrambe le mani ai fianchi di Hannibal.

Lo fa, ma non le lascia lì immobili, sarebbe un peccato. Lo accarezza.

Hannibal lo lascia fare, così indugia lungo tutto il torace, gli appoggia una mano all’altezza del cuore e la fa scendere lungo la fila dei bottoni fino ad afferrargli il bordo dei pantaloni e la cintura. Lì Will strattona e se possibile lo avvicina ancora più a sé.

Si lascia tentare dall’idea di stringere tra le mani il collo della camicia bianca di Hannibal e tirare verso il basso per strapparla. Il pensiero da solo basta ad aumentargli il ritmo del respiro.

Se lo facesse la mossa successiva sarebbe solo mordere la pelle appena scoperta, in qualunque punto, sperando di riuscire ad addentarla davvero e non scontrarsi con i muscoli tesi e duri su cui i denti non avrebbero presa.

È Hannibal a strapparlo dai suoi sogni ad occhi aperti. Brusco, gli afferra il collo e lo costringe a guardarlo. Ancora una volta Will viene sfiorato dalla bocca chiusa di Hannibal, dalle sue labbra morbide che gli schioccano l’ennesimo bacetto da ragazzetto impacciato, così in contrasto con l’animale selvatico che Hannibal sta dimostrando di essere.

Il bastardo pare avere un autocontrollo da strapparsi i capelli, se per lui tutto questo non ha ancora sortito un effetto incontenibile.

A Will sfugge un altro ringhio. “Cazzo, baciami,” aggiunge con un respiro strozzato.

Strozzato anche dalle dita di Hannibal che ha ancora strette attorno al collo. La mano grande ne racchiude il diametro, ma non stringe, solo quanto basta per trattenergli la testa e impedirgli ancora una volta di spingersi in avanti.

“Hannibal, ti prego,” implora Will. Con una mano ghermisce il polso di quella che Hannibal gli ha appoggiato alla gola e con l’altra gli afferra il collo della camicia. Mettendo in pratica i pensieri di poco prima dà uno strattone e i primi due bottoni saltano via, mentre una spalla di Hannibal rimane scoperta.

Will ci passa la mano sopra, sfregando il palmo più che solo per accarezzarlo, con l’intento di lasciargli sulla pelle una scia rossa e bruciante come Hannibal riesce a fare con lui. Vorrebbe sentire Hannibal urlargli di non farlo, che brucia, che fa male, che gli sembra di andare a fuoco.

Ma Hannibal pare solo un po’ sorpreso dalla sorte toccata ai bottoni della sua camicia candida. Li osserva per un attimo lì dove sono volati, per terra ai suoi piedi, poi rialza lo sguardo su Will.

Will deglutisce a vuoto e la mano di Hannibal attorno al collo stringe di più, poi si rilassa, poi stringe ancora. Col pollice e l’indice gli starà contando le pulsazioni; il cuore di Will sta galoppando instancabile, da che si è ritrovato attaccato alla porta.

“Sei troppo distratto…” mormora Hannibal.

Che vuol dire distratto? Da che?

Will sta per chiederlo quando Hannibal lo grazia con un chiarimento.

“Troppo eccitato per goderti il momento. Dovresti imparare a controllarti.”

 _Ma vaffanculo_ , vorrebbe rispondergli Will; evita solo perché non ha il tempo di aprire bocca, Hannibal non glielo lascia. Con un rapido movimento della gamba, gli aggancia una delle sue e gli fa perdere l’equilibrio.

Will scivola lungo la porta e si ritrova seduto per terra. Con un paio di strattoni, Hannibal prima lo tira verso di sé e poi lo fa sdraiare sul pavimento.

Il fatto che non sente freddo alla schiena ricorda a Will che è ancora vestito, nonostante lui si senta nudo come non lo è stato nemmeno sotto la doccia.

Da quant’è che hanno cominciato? Non se lo ricorda neanche più.

Hannibal si inginocchia tra le sue gambe e lo tira più vicino a sé con forza, gli slaccia i pantaloni con una foga in completa antitesi con tutta la flemma dimostrata finora.

“Risolviamo il problema?” chiede Hannibal proprio mentre con le nocche gli sfiora l’erezione, ormai diventata sensibile anche all’aria che viene spostata dai movimenti dell’uomo.

A Will scappa un gemito per tutto, tutto ciò che sta succedendo. La tensione, i brividi, l’essere maneggiato da Hannibal, la rapidità con cui si è ritrovato con le mani dell’uomo entrambe proprio dove le voleva.

“Oh cazzo, Hannibal…” Will chiude gli occhi assaporando il momento, si sente in preda ad un orgasmo da che Hannibal ha cominciato a stuzzicarlo, ma adesso può sentire l’autentica scarica di piacere che deriva dall’effettivo contatto, dal tocco puro semplice, dalla stimolazione vera e propria.

Stringi, accarezza, premi, liscia, pompa… Fai qualcosa, maledizione.

Hannibal si abbassa verso di lui e gli sussurra, “Mani o bocca? Cosa preferisci?”

Anche quel poco sangue che ancora gli irrora il cervello diserta e lo abbandona al totale annebbiamento. Will si lecca le labbra e riesce solo a mormorare, “Succhialo… Succhiami.”

È sufficiente che Hannibal lo avvolga tra le labbra e gli stringa il pugno alla base perché Will si ritrovi già al limite. Possibile che fosse al limite già da qualche settimana, ad essere onesti. Hannibal muove la testa verso il basso scendendo a bagnarlo fino a metà lunghezza, poi risale, lento, facendo seguire alla bocca il suo pugno chiuso.

È impossibile che Will avverta ogni singolo movimento, impossibile che tutto sia così distinguibile, nonostante la rapidità dell’azione e la sua inevitabile altrettanto rapida conclusione.

Eppure Will sente la stretta della mano di Hannibal, la tessitura della pelle del suo palmo, quasi come se potesse leggerne ogni singola linea, sente il calore di quella bocca ed è bagnato non sa bene se dalla sua lingua o se già da prima che Hannibal lo toccasse. Avverte la sua stessa delicata pelle tirarsi all’indietro alla successiva carezza delle labbra di Hannibal e trattiene il respiro.

Hannibal non gli dà il tempo di soffermarsi su nient’altro; azzecca con un ritmo e tempismo come nemmeno Will stesso sa fare, come se gliel’avesse fatto già mille altre volte, compie movimenti in rapida successione che portano Will oltre il limite e lo fanno annaspare in cerca di aria e gemere come se invece di essere in preda al piacere fosse vittima della peggiore tortura.

Non esisteva un modo migliore per concludere questa serata.

Ma pur rendendosi conto di risuonare incontentabile perfino a se stesso, Will ha il coraggio di pensare che non sia sufficiente.

Hannibal si rialza, raccoglie giacca e sciarpa e lo lascia lì sdraiato, coi pantaloni aperti a riprendere fiato in una bolla di piacere che non si è ancora dissolta.

Eppure Will pensa lo stesso che vuole altro. Vuole di più.

E chissà che Hannibal non intendesse proprio questo quando gli ha detto che era troppo eccitato e distratto per godersi il momento.

Will si passa una mano fra i capelli cercando di metterli in ordine alla cieca, nel frattempo si siede. Si riassetta i pantaloni quando un rapido flash fa capolino nella sua mente e gli impone di chiudere gli occhi e respirare: Hannibal ha ingoiato.

Oh, cazzo… L’aveva detto che non sarebbe arrivato vivo alla fine di questa serata; aveva smesso di avere allucinazioni e perdite di memoria e adesso avrebbe raggiunto il manicomio in questo modo. Piacevole, per carità, ma corrosivo.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ed ecco il capitolo finale.  
> Se guardo l'insieme fatico a credere che tutto ciò sia nato a sostegno di sei pagine scritte una sera di cinque mesi fa.  
> Spero sia stato divertente da leggere.  
> Grazie ancora a tutti.

Will si rialza e a passi incerti si aggira per le prime stanze della casa; trova Hannibal in cucina.

L’uomo gli sorride vedendolo. Ha preparato due bicchieri di vino rosso e una ciotolina di uva. Ha un aspetto disordinato che Will non gli ha mai visto nemmeno al mattino presto e la camicia mezza lacerata si addice con perfezione alla visione d’insieme. Will ritiene quella di strappargliela la migliore delle idee che ha avuto quella sera.

“Mettiti comodo e mangia qualcosa,” Hannibal gli avvicina l’uva, “Qualcosa di sano.”

Will si toglie il giubbotto e lo appoggia sulla poltrona nell’angolo. Poi si avventa sul bicchiere di vino buttandone giù metà in un sorso.

“Andiamo in salotto,” gli fa segno Hannibal.

Will prende due acini d’uva e poi lo segue. “Il tuo bicchiere?”

“Non lo voglio, per ora preferisco tenere il tuo sapore in bocca.”

Will ha una chiara, indubbia reazione a questa frase; un risveglio brutale che quasi lo induce ad imprecare contro se stesso: _cazzo, non sono un adolescente!_

Hannibal si è seduto sul divano e lo sta attendendo. Dalla faccia si evince che sa di aver detto qualcosa che ha bloccato Will in loco per una trentina di secondi buoni.

“Hannibal…” dice Will raggiungendolo. Si mette davanti a lui sovrastandolo, il bicchiere mezzo vuoto tra le dita. “Se vuoi tenermi lontano dalla distrazione e dall’eccitazione… Non stai facendo un buon lavoro.” Beve ciò che resta del vino e gli si siede accanto.

“Desidero solo che tu non dica cose dettate dalla carenza di sangue che ti irrora il cervello.”

“Qual è il problema?” chiede Will, “Non è forse lo stesso principio dell’ubriacatura? Non sono bugie, sono verità strappate che non sentiresti in condizioni normali.”

“Io la vedo come la più efficiente forma di tortura. Ma non sempre la tortura conduce alla verità,” Hannibal rimane coi gomiti appoggiati alle ginocchia e volta la testa a guardarlo, “Chi è sotto tortura può confessare qualunque cosa. La Santa Inquisizione ha scoperto l’esistenza di molte streghe in questo modo.”

“Non mi hai sottoposto alla cremagliera,” asserisce Will.

“Per come ti conosco io, sono certo che parleresti molto meno torturato in quel modo, che in quello usato da me.”

“Stai cercando una confessione spontanea che ancora non ti ho elargito?” Will ride, sporgendosi per mettere il suo calice sul tavolino. “Non sono stato abbastanza convincente per te?”

“Cosa vuoi da me, Will, un bacio?” Hannibal domanda con nel tono quasi un sottofondo di presa in giro che disturba Will non poco.

Will digrigna i denti guardando il soffitto. “Mi hai appena fatto un pompino, cosa potrei desiderare di più?”

Hannibal lo tocca su un braccio e ripete: “Will, cosa vuoi da me?”

Will fa uno scatto liberandosi della mano dell’uomo e si alza in piedi. Il calore che lo riempie, sotto forma di tutti i sentimenti che prova nei riguardi del dottore, non accenna comunque a diminuire.

“Hannibal…” apre le braccia al cielo, “Sono innamorato di te. Contento ora? È la confessione che cercavi? Però ti avverto che potrei essere in erezione, perdonami, quindi non è detto che io sia sincero.”

Hannibal ride.

“Che differenza fa?” domanda ancora Will, “Dimmelo, perché io non capisco. Non mi sembri il tipo da _facciamo l’amore_. Mi sembri più il tipo da _scopiamo e tanti saluti_.”

Will sottolinea le due frasi con un tono di voce più basso e teatrale.

“Chissà che delusione che io non ti abbia _scopato e tanti saluti_ ,” ripete Hannibal, la volgarità una nota stonata al suo personaggio che mai, mai Will ha sentito imprecare o esprimersi in modo scurrile.

“Ora non dirmi che ti sei offeso, sai cosa intendo,” si giustifica Will.

“No, non lo so. E credimi che quello che cerchi da questo rapporto fa tutta la differenza del mondo. Non puoi neanche immaginare che differenza faccia.”

Will lo guarda corrugando le sopracciglia.

Hannibal prosegue: “Da questa sera in poi ti troverai di fronte alla scelta più difficile della tua vita, se i sentimenti che tanto decanti sono veri anche solo per metà.”

Will deglutisce e si risiede accanto a lui. Hannibal non parla mai tanto per parlare e, sebbene nell’ottanta per cento dei casi sia sibillino e machiavellico, non è mai difficile intuire quando il peso che dà alle sue parole è greve.

“Vieni qui,” mormora Hannibal.

Will è confuso su molte cose, ma non sul fatto che lo vuole abbracciare e stringere; quello che si precipita a fare.

Ed è toccato dalla forza con cui Hannibal sta stringendo lui, aggrappandosi come se ad allentare un po’ la presa Will potesse sgusciargli via dalle braccia.

“Hannibal…? Tu? Tu hai paura che io non ti voglia?” formula Will in modo inarticolato. Lo abbraccia sprofondando col viso nel suo collo.

“La scelta sarà tua. Io sarò…costretto ad agire di conseguenza.”

“Non c’è niente che possa farmi cambiare idea su di te,” sussurra Will al suo orecchio.

“Ne parleremo dopo.”

Hannibal lo bacia sul collo, sulla guancia, ad un angolo della bocca. Poi una pressione gentile e prolungata sulle sue labbra. Diversa da quelle concesse prima sulla porta, più intima e foriera di qualcosa di più.

Will schiude le labbra, d’istinto, e Hannibal coglie l’invito inclinando la testa da un lato e insinuando la lingua.

È come se il contatto sollevasse Will, che sussulta all’indietro e si alza dal divano per avvicinarsi ad Hannibal di più; per qualche secondo il suo cervello si chiede se stia succedendo veramente, vista la quantità di volte in cui Will si è immaginato un’identica scena, poi non pensa ad altro che alla variopinta danza di sensazioni che lo avvolge.

Hannibal lo bacia in modo molto diverso da come si era aspettato. Non un meticoloso esercizio, in esibizione di una qualche tecnica ormai consolidata dall’esperienza, ma un assaggio compiuto su ogni singola parte della sua bocca. Will riesce solo a far sporgere la lingua e lambirgli il labbro inferiore, quando l’uomo gli lascia il tempo di agire. Per il resto c’è solo la bocca di Hannibal che prende il sopravvento succhiandolo con lenti movimenti del capo in su e in giù, passando la lingua dove succhia bagnandogli tutte le labbra e il contorno.

Bacia senza riserve, non quei bacetti a labbra strette dalle quali ogni tanto sporge un pezzetto di lingua che incontra l’altra in vaga somiglianza di una leccatina ad un francobollo, Hannibal lo sta divorando, la bocca aperta e avida. E lo sta gustando molto più di uno dei suoi piatti raffinati; anzi in confronto a come lo sta baciando, Hannibal a tavola è morigerato e composto.  

Forse proprio lo studio attento di Hannibal durante i pasti aveva dato a Will l’impressione che baciarlo sarebbe stato piacevole, sì, ma non questo tipo di _piacevole_ ; da chiudere i pugni attorno alla sua camicia senza neanche riuscire a prenderne un lembo, perché è appiccicata alla sua schiena.

Will rimane a pugni chiusi con le braccia avvolte attorno all’uomo; non pensa possa manifestarsi da parte sua la volontà di interrompere il bacio, non vede proprio il momento in cui la pratica potrebbe stufarlo, così attende che sia Hannibal a staccarsi.

Will si schiarisce la gola, sa che se prova a parlare senza farlo gli uscirà solo un sibilo. “Questo era un… Gran bacio.”

“Questa era adorazione,” corregge Hannibal.

Will non sa come ribattere; per il solito principio per cui Hannibal non parla mai a sproposito, se ha usato quel termine significa che non intende niente di meno.

“E se vieni in camera da letto con me,” continua Hannibal ignorando il silenzio imbambolato di Will, “Ti adorerò per il resto della notte. In tutti i modi in cui mi lascerai farlo. Per compensare tutte le volte in cui ti ho avuto tra le braccia nudo e non ho potuto esprimerti la mia venerazione.”

“Tutte le volte… Una.”

“Già, una,” acconsente Hannibal dopo un attimo di esitazione.

Will si alza, cammina verso il centro della stanza dando le spalle ad Hannibal. “Cosa ti fa credere che io possa cambiare i miei sentimenti per te?” Si volta e si sbottona la camicia.

È arrivato a metà quando Hannibal gli risponde: “Non è una convinzione, è timore. Penso che tu sia come me e che insieme potremmo essere magnifici, ma è possibile che tu non sia ancora pronto.”

Will finisce di aprirsi a camicia. “Non è quello che intendevo.”

Sfila le braccia dall’indumento e lo getta a lato del tavolino, sul pavimento.

Hannibal si alza e Will indietreggia di un passo.

“Cosa intendevi allora?” chiede l’uomo senza più muoversi. Mette le mani dietro alla schiena.

“Cosa ti fa credere…che io sia in grado…di rinunciare a te…qualsiasi siano la condizioni che poni?” spiega lento, scandendo bene ogni parola. Si sfila la cintura dai passanti e le fa fare la stessa fine della camicia. Scalcia entrambe le scarpe una dopo l’altra.

Hannibal chiude le palpebre e le riapre piano, con quella frazione di secondo di troppo che di solito indica puro compiacimento. Segue un sorriso, infatti.

“Non ho posto condizioni. Ma mi stai dicendo che ho in pugno il tuo cuore?”

“Quello non è granché,” Will fa spallucce, “È la testa che è tua,” si indica una tempia, “E tutto il resto. Se vieni a prendertelo,” allarga le braccia.

Hannibal si fa avanti di un paio di passi, Will di un paio indietreggia.

“La tua…condotta suggerisce tutt’altro,” dichiara l’uomo ostentando indifferenza. “Devo forse inseguirti per casa?”

Will lo indica con un dito, “Buona idea,” e si lancia fuori dalla porta dietro di lui.

La casa è grande e non ha bisogno di sapere dove sta andando finché c’è strada da percorrere. Si ritrova sul lungo tappeto messo ad ornamento del corridoio. Non si aspetta di essere afferrato appena un attimo dopo, una mano sulla bocca, un braccio attorno alla vita e sollevato di peso.

“Non mi sono trasferito ieri, Will,” gli fa presente Hannibal in tono sarcastico. Will cerca di rimettere i piedi per terra e scalcia. Gioca, ma il fatto che Hannibal lo stia davvero immobilizzando senza particolare sforzo lo innervosisce. Cosa fa, si allena tutti i giorni a sollevare persone?

Will si rilassa in questo improvviso flash, accarezza solo in modo vago la considerazione e poi la lascia andare. Stretto tra le braccia di Hannibal è difficile focalizzarsi a riflettere.

“Gli ambienti della casa comunicano tutti tra loro, pensaci la prossima volta che devi scappare,” gli sussurra l’uomo all’orecchio.

Hannibal apre una delle stanze e poi lo mette giù. Will gli si allontana e dopo una rapida occhiata riconosce il posto dal letto: la stanza di quella notte della doccia e la stessa utilizzata per il disegno di Hannibal.

“Dottore…” lo apostrofa Will, la testa piegata di lato e gli occhi socchiusi, “Stai cercando di soddisfare qualche fantasia repressa?”

“Reprimo poche delle mie fantasie, Will.”

“Non avresti dovuto reprimere quella del tuo disegno, se non mi avessi respinto quella notte,” Will si adopera per tirare fuori tutto il risentimento che può in quell’osservazione. Anche alle sue orecchie suona come la ripicca di un bimbo viziato. Manca solo il _ben ti sta_ e una linguaccia, magari. Will ridacchia da solo.

“Non sarebbe stato saggio strapazzarti in quelle condizioni, ho preferito trattenermi,” dice serio il dottore.

“Certo, non approfittarti della situazione…” annuisce Will prendendolo in giro.

“Oh no, mi sono approfittato della situazione.”

Hannibal gli è ormai vicino, Will ha il retro delle gambe che tocca il bordo del letto e si sente come ai primi tempi, quelli in cui il dottore gli toglieva lo spazio vitale con prepotenza. La differenza è che adesso la distanza fra loro gli sembra anche troppa.

Con un cenno del capo Will incoraggia il dottore a continuare.

Hannibal gli passa un pollice sulla curva della gola, dal mento allo sterno, “Il disegno che ho fatto di te non è proprio frutto della mia immaginazione. Hai il sonno pesante, ma rispondi agli stimoli piacevoli.”

Will ci mette un secondo a ricordare il bel sogno col demone cervo intento a soddisfarlo con la bocca e ci mette un altro secondo a dedurre che quella notte, dopotutto, l’orgasmo era stato ben reale.

“Sicuro che dormissi?” chiede ad Hannibal, “Non è che mi hai drogato?”

Hannibal scrolla le spalle. “Non sembri sconvolto.”

“Era questa la grande decisione che dovevo prendere? Se continuare o meno a provare sentimenti per un maniaco che ha una passione per i corpi privi di sensi?”

“No, non è proprio mio costume…” scuote la testa Hannibal, la gola di Will punto focale delle sue attenzioni e del suo sguardo. “Solo tu. Ho una passione per te. Vederti abbandonato in quel modo sul mio letto mi ha…convinto che fossi mio e che potessi fare ciò che volevo.”

Will si passa la lingua sulle labbra. “Era così,” deglutisce, “È così.”

Tra le ammissioni di quella sera non era neanche la peggiore, o forse sì. Non sa più cosa pensare di se stesso; sa solo che l’uomo l’ha portato a questo livello di profondo bisogno di legarsi a lui in brevissimo tempo. Non gli importa nulla di quello che gli ha appena confessato. Forse è gravissimo e non gli importa un bel nulla.

Allunga le mani e finisce quello che aveva cominciato sulla porta; fa saltare i restanti bottoni della camicia di Hannibal e con uno strattone cerca di farla passare oltre le spalle. Rimane ferma agli avambracci, lasciando l’uomo scoperto solo per metà.

Will lo tira per il collo in un altro famelico bacio. Si stacca ansimando. “Spogliati.”

Non vede Hannibal scattare all’ordine e si fa più impaziente. “Hai detto che nella tua fantasia sono io a dirti cosa voglio. Spogliati. E toccami.”

Hannibal lascia la camicia dove sta, va dritto alla cintura dei jeans, poi ai bottoni. Li slaccia e si leva tutto con un solo movimento verso il basso. Will quasi si pente di avergli chiesto di farlo da solo; quando i jeans faticano a passare oltre le gambe muscolose Will immagina che siano le sue mani ad indugiare su quel punto per spingere in basso l’indumento.

Hannibal sfila un piede, poi l’altro.

La svestizione non dura che qualche secondo, ma Will la vede al rallentatore. Vuole toccare Hannibal così tanto che gli tremano le mani; vedere che l’uomo è eccitato di fronte a lui, e per lui, gli fa mancare il fiato.

L’ultima cosa che finisce a terra, dopo qualche resistenza attorno alle braccia, è la sua camicia.

“Tu rimani vestito?” chiede Hannibal.

Nudo, con quell’espressione… A Will sembra di avere di fronte una pantera, più che Jack lo Squartatore; aggraziato, silenzioso, pericoloso e, a sentire le ultime rivelazioni, anche folle.

Will annuisce con rapidi gesti del capo. Mentre si slaccia i pantaloni scoprendo solo il triangolo dei boxer a righe sotto.

Si siede sul letto, si spinge indietro con le braccia e rimane sdraiato al centro. Non sa quanto sia simile al suo ritratto, ma lui si sente bruciare come la sua versione disegnata, dentro e fuori, con la stessa passione suggerita da quei lineamenti tratteggiati e sfumati a matita, lo stesso sguardo che promette di essere disposto a qualunque cosa, purché Hannibal lo tocchi.

“Dimmelo adesso,” sussurra Will.

Hannibal appoggia un ginocchio sul materasso, con uno scatto del capo si libera la fronte dalla frangia. “Cosa vuoi sentirti dire?” chiede.

Oh, il timbro ad una tonalità bassa che quasi Will non sente. All’orecchio, lo vuole ad ansimargli all’orecchio.

“No,” Will muove la testa da un lato e dall’altro, “Non cosa voglio sentire io. Tu solo sai cosa devi dirmi.”

“Che sei mio.”

“Ah sì?” gli domanda Will, un sopracciglio inarcato.

“Oh sì, sei mio, non ho più dubbi in proposito.”

Will è sicuro che l’uomo si riferisca alla sua indifferente accettazione riguardo le attenzioni ricevute quella notte senza il suo consenso.

“Allora perché non dirmi anche il resto?” chiede Will. Perché sa che non è quello il motivo per cui il dottore teme di vederlo sfuggire. Sa che dev’esserci ben altro. Il suo intuito gli suggerisce che dell’uomo che ha di fronte lui sa poco e quel poco che sa forse non è come sembra.

E non c’è una sola briciola di lui stesso che non tremi e palpiti all’idea che Hannibal sia tutto da scoprire, dalla testa ai piedi.

Will allunga una mano, fa segno ad Hannibal di avvicinarsi.

L’uomo gattona su di lui, prima di raggiungerlo si sofferma a depositargli un bacio sul basso ventre, lì dove i pantaloni sono abbassati. Ne posa uno sull’ombelico, uno sullo sterno. Gli si sdraia sopra.

“Saprai tutto, a tempo debito. Anzi, penso che tu lo sappia già, è un’informazione nascosta in uno dei reconditi angoli della tua mente. Emergerà.”

“E mi farà scappare,” asserì Will per concludere.

“Ha scarsa importanza, tu non andrai da nessuna parte. Sei esattamente dove devi essere, al mio fianco,” Hannibal lo bacia con l’intenzione di mostrargli con un solo gesto quanta verità ci sia nelle sue parole.

Will lo trattiene con una presa ferrea sulla nuca, i capelli lisci gli scivolano tra le dita anche quando li afferra, il corpo dell’uomo lo schiaccia e a lui sembra di sprofondare nel materasso, nessuna via di fuga né reale né mentale. Hannibal è tutto ciò che desidera.

È in estasi, poi il bacio si interrompe con brusca rapidità. La testa bionda scende a lasciargli un’altra scia di baci lungo il petto. Quando Hannibal raggiunge l’addome e si sofferma lì, Will chiude gli occhi mormorando un _sì_ languido e prolungato.

La lingua dell’uomo lambisce il bordo dei boxer e Will aggrotta la fronte; troppo poco, è ancora troppo poco.

“Dio mi fai impazzire,” Will si aggrappa alle coperte sotto di lui. I capelli di Hannibal gli solleticano la pelle già bollente attorno all’ombelico e sui fianchi. “Ti prego…”

Il mugolio strozzato da gattino fa presa sul dottore che lo libera di pantaloni e boxer.

Con infinito sollievo Will scosta le gambe lasciando al dottore lo spazio per sdraiarsi su di lui.

“Non trovi che sia perfetto?” gli bisbiglia Hannibal. Il suo corpo si muove lento, il contatto tra i loro sessi strappa a Will sospiri concitati che non gli permettono di rispondere. Allora annuisce, chiude gli occhi, lo stringe; abbandona la testa di lato e si lascia mordicchiare il collo e il lobo dell’orecchio. Gli avvolge le gambe attorno ai fianchi e asseconda ogni singolo gesto dell’uomo.

Una mano di Hannibal si insinua tra i loro corpi e accompagna la gamba di Will a spostarsi un po’ di più. Hannibal ondeggia su di lui e questa volta la sua erezione lo sfiora tra le gambe provocandogli un misto di ansia e fibrillante curiosità su quello che l’uomo può chiedergli, o prendersi e basta perché tanto lui non gli negherebbe niente.

Will ha ancora la testa da un lato e gli occhi chiusi. Hannibal si aiuta guidandosi con una mano e il contatto si fa più pressante. Will inarca il collo e geme mentre il dottore esprime tutto il suo apprezzamento vibrando un “Mmmh” al suo timpano.

“Mai… Pensato di farmi questo mentre ero incosciente?” lo stuzzica Will.

“Poi avrei dovuto raccontartelo…” sussurra Hannibal. “Non rende allo stesso modo.”

Un altro movimento lento, un’altra lunga carezza. Will rabbrividisce e Hannibal gli dà un bacio che seppellisce i suoi gemiti ora che si sono fatti più intensi.

L’esigenza di Will di trovare soddisfazione lo fa correre a stringersi con la mano, ma Hannibal lo afferra per un polso e con un veloce scambio di posizioni fa passare Will sopra di sè. Proprio come lui prima, anche Hannibal divarica le gambe e lo stringe in un abbraccio completo ogni parte del corpo in contatto con quello di Will.

La reazione alla nuova posizione per Will è immediata. Stretto nella calda morsa può muoversi al ritmo che vuole, toccare dove vuole. Si aggrappa a Hannibal per i capelli, sprofonda col viso nell’incavo della sua spalla e agita i fianchi con le dita di Hannibal premute sui glutei che lasciano impronte profonde.

“Stringi più forte,” ringhia Will, “Ah, Dio… Sì…”

Hannibal lo asseconda, asseconda ogni sua spinta a preme schiacciandoselo contro. Qualche attimo dopo con una mano va a stringere Will alla nuca e solleva il busto ansimando, contraendo ogni muscolo.

Sentirlo raggiungere l’orgasmo dà a Will l’ennesima scarica di piacere per oltrepassare il limite. Gli si annebbia la vista all’idea di aver sciolto quella che sembrava un’impassibile creatura in questa montagna di brividi.

Will viene trattenendo il respiro, poi con gemiti rapidi contro la tempia di Hannibal, sulle labbra il sapore del suo sudore, all’udito il suono appagante dei loro sospiri rumorosi e disordinati.

Questa nuova e intima versione del dottore per Will è più essenziale di qualsiasi rivelazione ci sia da portare alla luce.

Will si perde in tutto ciò che segue.

Come se la loro intesa fosse secolare, si esplorano a vicenda; Will è avido e frettoloso contrapposto a Hannibal, che dimostra completa devozione sia nelle carezze che nei suoi modi di soddisfare Will. Non si trattiene più e non lo fa più attendere, riportandolo a quei primi tempi in sua compagnia quando Will si chiedeva perché diavolo quest’uomo gli stesse sempre così appiccicato.

Ora Will ha una vaga idea della risposta a quella domanda.

Nel groviglio di corpi, mani e respiri Will gli dice che lo ama, anche se fa finta che la passione abbia offuscato il suo giudizio. Sa che non è vero.

Per sicurezza Hannibal glielo fa ripetere più volte, ancora e ancora, e Will non sa se le ultime tre volte possono essere considerate semplice farfugliare da letto.

Per ogni dichiarazione Hannibal lo bacia a lungo e si rivolge a lui con termini incomprensibili, ma che hanno tutta l’aria di essere vezzeggiativi.

 

* * *

 

Il mattino porta un risveglio graduale e gentile.

I muscoli dolenti non dispiacciono a Will, e nemmeno il peso al centro del suo petto.

L’orecchio di Hannibal è appoggiato all’altezza del suo cuore, le sue labbra gli sfiorano un capezzolo.

Il ricordo della notte trascorsa fa emettere a Will un lieve mormorio di apprezzamento che esce del tutto involontario, così come involontaria è la reazione del suo corpo. Pura emozione, incontenibile gioia. Quasi vuole urlare al soffitto.

Hannibal batte le palpebre e gli solletica la pelle con le ciglia.

“Ho fatto troppo rumore?” borbotta Will, la voce è ancora rauca, ma grata di poter uscire ora che il dottore è sveglio.

“Il tuo cuore ha variato il battito,” dice calmo Hannibal in risposta.

“Tu hai un sacco di doti interessanti.”

“Non le hai viste neanche tutte…”

“No,” Will ride facendo tremolare la testa bionda sul suo petto, “Anche…quelle. Ma intendevo che hai un olfatto incredibile e a quanto pare anche l’udito è sovrumano.”

Hannibal gli stringe le braccia attorno e lo bacia sul petto. “Ho una… Predisposizione naturale a…”

“Al sesso,” conclude Will. Ride da solo.

“Alla caccia, stavo per dire,” gli fa eco Hannibal.

“Oggi come oggi per cacciare basta armarsi di un fucile e sapere quali sono le zone popolate di animali.”

“Quando io caccio,” mormora Hannibal, “Non uso armi da fuoco… La difficoltà nel catturare le mie prede non sta tanto nel sapere dove sono, quanto nel sorprenderle.”

Hannibal gli parla sulla pelle, ogni tanto depositandoci un bacio, ogni tanto annusandola. Will accarezza la schiena dell’uomo e vaga col pensiero cercando di dare un senso alle parole che sente.

“Mi ami, Will?”

“Quanto bisogno c’è che io lo dica per la ventesima volta?”

“Per me non è una di quelle affermazioni che perde di significato nella ripetizione. E se lo dici sono portato a crederti.”

“Non l’avrei mai detto se non lo sentissi,” conferma Will, “E tu meglio di chiunque altro dovresti sapere se sto mentendo.”

“No, è questo il problema. Non lo so. Uno dei motivi per cui tu sei così sconvolgente è proprio la tua indecifrabilità. Non sapevo cosa cercavi da me prima, non saprò mai se sei sincero quando dichiari il tuo amore, non posso prevederti.”

“Tu che pretendi certezze, non ti ho sentito rispondermi una volta,” azzarda Will.

Hannibal solleva la testa e lo guarda. “Se non ti amassi mi vedresti mai annaspare alla ricerca di un appiglio certo alle tue parole?”

Will si solleva sui gomiti. “Ti amo,” ripete allargando gli occhi.

Si abbassa per baciarlo, Hannibal si volta sulla schiena per agevolarlo e il risultato è una serie di suoni umidi e schioccanti, perché la posizione è scomoda e Will ha la schiena a pezzi. Ma ridacchia divertito da quanto sono grandi grossi e stupidi entrambi. E il tutto è così assurdamente meraviglioso.

Hannibal no, invece. Hannibal è molto serio. Gli sfiora una guancia con una mano. “Devi venire con me, devo mostrarti una cosa,” mormora l’uomo atono, “Giù, nella mia cantina.”

 

FINE

**Author's Note:**

> Ça va sans dire, ma chissà perché è sempre meglio specificare.  
> Non ho nessun rispetto per chi fa del male agli altri. È qualcosa che non capirò mai e che mi fa profondamente schifo, partendo dal bullo alle elementari fino al serial killer e al politico che usa il potere per sottomettere un popolo.  
> Queste sono solo storie e nelle storie si può dire qualunque cosa. Il bello delle storie è poter parlare attraverso la bocca di qualcun altro e dire o fare cose che nella vita non faresti o diresti mai. E non perché hai paura, ma perché non è nella tua natura.  
> Leggevo, leggo e sempre leggerò storie su serial Killer e menti criminali in generale; la fascinazione che provo per loro non è rispetto. Lo ripeto.  
> E che la mente criminale in questione sia Hannibal o Will, nella vita reale nessuno, NESSUNO ha il diritto di manipolare, ferire, tentare di uccidere o uccidere un’altra persona.  
> Neanche con la tanto utilizzata scusa È stato per amore.  
> Non esiste amore dove c’è violenza. NON ESISTE.  
> Detto questo, qui ci sono Will e Hannibal; in particolare i miei Will e Hannibal usano farsi male un bel po’ e dichiararsi amore eterno. This is my design, nella mia testa questi due hanno cercato di ammazzarsi a vicenda per anni perché si amavano troppo.  
> SONO STORIE.  
> I personaggi possono fare ciò che vogliamo noi, e questo è meraviglioso. Trasportate nella realtà certe cose si ottengono solo tristi racconti che non portano a nulla di buono. E se ne sentono fin troppi.


End file.
